Schützende Bande
by Luthien Arcamenel
Summary: Hermine entdeckt ein Buch mit einem interessanten Schutzzauber, doch der Zauber funktioniert anders als erwartet...Slash! HarryDraco. Autorisierte Übersetzung von Sadie DragonFires bezaubernder Geschichte „Protective Bonds“.
1. 1 Der Fund

oooOooo**  
**

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Die reizende **Sadieko**, auch bekannt unter dem Namen **Sadie DragonFire** war so lieb und hat mir erlaubt ihre Geschichte **„Protective Bonds"** zu übersetzen. Die Geschichte gehört zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsgeschichten im Harry Potter Fandom und ist meiner Meinung nach ein echter Klassiker. **„Protective Bonds"** findest du im Original unter meinen **„Favourite Stories"**.

**Titel: Schützende Bande**  
**Autorin:** **Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**  
**Teil:** 1. Der Fund  
**Rating:** PG13 bzw. T für diesen Teil, für die ganze Geschichte jedoch vorsichtshalber M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört, gehört JK Rowling und Co. und nicht mir. Dies Geschichte dient zur reinen Unterhaltung und es wird kein Geld mit ihr gemacht.  
**Warnung:** Die Geschichte wurde zwischen 2001 und 2002 geschrieben, weshalb die Geschichte nun als AU eingestuft werden muss. Diese Geschichte enthält außerdem Slash, das heißt es geht um gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe. Wenn du ein Problem mit Jungs hast, die aneinander interessiert sind und sich gegenseitig an die Wäsche wollen, solltest du diese Geschichte nicht lesen. Wenn du Slash magst, viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)

**Summary:** Hermine entdeckt ein Buch mit einem interessanten Schutzzauber, doch der Zauber funktioniert anders als erwartet...

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, ein bisschen Ron/Hermine, aber nur angedeutet

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

oooOooo**  
**

**1. Der Fund**

Das Buch landete mit einem so heftigen Knall auf dem Tisch, dass die Gegenstände auf dem Tisch hochsprangen und diejenigen, die an ihm saßen, hochsprangen. Ron stieß einen entrüsteten Schrei aus, als die Schreibfedern zu Boden fielen und Harry schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig das Tintenfass zu schnappen, bevor es ihre Hausaufgaben durchtränken und unkenntlich machen konnte. Beide runzelten die Stirn und blickten Hermine an, die keuchend und mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck vor ihnen stand.

„Hier, schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe!" Sie ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen, öffnete das schwere Buch und blätterte schnell durch die vergilbten Seiten.

„Es ist sehr alt und noch dazu handgeschrieben! Die Hälfte der Seiten sind nicht einmal mehr lesbar. Sie waren dabei diese Ritterrüstung umzustellen – ihr wisst schon, die die gleich um die Ecke beim Klassenraum für Zauberkunst steht – und das steckte unter ihrem Fuß. Das Buch muss dazu benutzt worden sein, um die Rüstung auszubalancieren, weil das rechte Bein etwa um 3 Zoll kürzer ist als das linke. 1) Wie auch immer, ich habe mir das Buch geschnappt, bevor es irgendjemand bemerkte. Ich habe es durchgesehen und _das _gefunden..."

Da Harry bereits nach der Hälfte von Hermines Geschwafel abgeschaltet hatte, war er umso erschrockener als das Buch mitten auf seinem Pergament landete und ein paar lose Blätter wegwehten. Verwirrt darüber, was Hermine so begeistern könnte, dass sie sie beim Arbeiten störte, lehnte er sich über das Buch und schielte auf die kritzelige Schrift.

Der größte Teil des Titels war verschmiert, nur 'Schutz-B' war links noch zu erkennen. Nur der Anfang des folgenden Paragraphen war lesbar, der Rest war verschwommen als wäre einmal Wasser darüber gespritzt.

‚Dieser Zauber schützt dich vor deinem schlimmsten Feind, indem er deinen Feind unfähig macht, dir Schaden zu zu fügen. Es ist der stärkste und effektivste Schutzzauber seiner Art. Er funkt---' das war alles, was zu erkennen war. Der Zauberspruch selbst war völlig intakt, wenn auch ein wenig schwer zu entziffern. Harry runzelte die Stirn und las den ersten Textabschnitt angestrengt noch einmal, um herauszufinden, ob er aus der verschmierten Tinte doch noch ein paar Wörter entziffern könnte.

„Hmm, klar, dass du in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen würdest, nur wegen irgendeinem doofen alten Buch," grummelte Ron, während er seine geretteten Schreibfedern wieder auf den Tisch fallen ließ.Hermine guckte als ob sie ihm die Zunge herausstrecken wollte, aber sich doch dagegen entschied, weil es unter ihrer Würde war. Ron hatte den gleichen Blick drauf, allerdings hätte er wahrscheinlich noch ein abfälliges Schnauben hinzugefügt. Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und zeigte ihm gedanklich den Finger. Harry unterbrach den seltsamen Starrwettbewerb, indem er Ron mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Hier, lies das mal." Er schob das Buch in die Richtung seines Freundes. Ron beugte sich über das Buch, sodass seine Stirn leicht Harrys streifte. Hermine rutschte leicht nervös auf ihrem Sitz hin und her, während Ron die Seite überflog. Nach einer Weile zog er seine roten Augenbrauen erstaunt hoch.

„Hah."

„Oh, ist _das _alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

„Hah," äußerte er nur wieder und blickte Hermine herausfordernd durch seine Ponysträhnen an. Harry seufzte hilflos. Die beiden hackten bereits seit ein paar Monaten nach den Sommerferien aufeinander herum. Es war nicht bösartig, sondern eher spielerisches Necken, aber nach einer Weile ging es einem wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Der Spruch sieht interessant aus…" meinte Harry, „Aber wozu würden wir ihn denn benutzen?"

Ron rollte die Augen. „Für dich, du Schlaumeier! Stell dir vor, wie es wäre wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer dir nicht mehr Schaden zufügen könnte!"

„Ich _hatte _schon einmal so einen Schutzzauber…" murrte Harry unangenehm von der Erinnerung daran berührt. „Er fand einen Weg, diesen zu umgehen."

Nach dieser Bemerkung sah Ron erschrocken und beschämt aus. „Nun, hmm...ein weiterer kann bestimmt nicht schaden!"

„Mein Vorschlag war nicht, dass wir ihn gleich benutzen, " betonte Hermine, „ich dachte, wir sollten ihn zuerst den Lehrern zeigen."

„Warum sollten wir uns die Mühe damit machen? Wir könnten all dieses Zeug," er wedelte Richtung Seite, „selbst kriegen. Die Professoren würden nur so lange hin und her überlegen bis es keine Rolle mehr spielt!"

„Aber wir wissen nicht genau, wie der Zauber wirkt oder welche Gefahren er birgt!" erwiderte Hermine wütend, „Soweit wir wissen, könnte der Spruch Harry in eine Warze an Du-weißt-schon-wens Nacken verwandeln! Da kann er ihn bestimmt nicht verletzen, und wäre es nicht absolut großartig, das später Professor Dumbledore zu erklären?"

Harry zog zwar eine Augenbraue hoch bei der Erwähnung der Warze, gab aber ansonsten keinen Mucks von sich. Er warf nochmal einen Blick auf die Seite und bemerkte, dass Ron Recht hatte – sie könnten alle Zutaten ohne fremde Hilfe bekommen. Hmm…sie müssten ein paar Wochen warten bis die Sterne in der richtigen Konstellation stünden, aber das würde ihnen die genügende Zeit geben, alle Zutaten zu besorgen. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wollte er den Zauber wirklich ausprobieren? Selbstverständlich, denn jedes Bisschen an Schutz gegen den dunklen Lord extra, wäre die Mühe wert. Aber Hermine hatte Recht, vielleicht...

„Vielleicht sollten es mit jemand anderen versuchen," unterbrach Harry , gleichgültig an was für einer Erwiderung Ron gerade arbeitete. Seine Freunde drehten sich mit einem verwirrten Blinzeln zu ihm um. „Ich meine, mit jemanden, der nicht so super wichtig ist und hier in Hogwarts. Und falls doch etwas schief geht, na ja, dann können die Professoren das gleich wieder in Ordnung bringen."

Sie betrachteten ihn einen Moment lang, sahen sich danach an und kommunizierten in einer Art und Weise per Blickkontakt, sodass Harry anfing, sich ziemlich ausgeschlossen zu fühlen. Anscheinend kamen sie zu irgendeiner Art von Einigung, da Hermine nickte und Ron fragte: „Mit wem?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. „Ähm...mit jemandem, der mich zwar hasst, aber nicht genug, um mich umzubringen, falls etwas schief geht."

„Snape?" schlug Ron vor.

„Um Himmels willen, nein!" sagte Hermine, entrüstet von der bloßen Idee. "Er mag zwar ein Idiot sein, aber er ist immer noch ein Lehrer. Außerdem, selbst wenn es funktionieren sollte, müssten wir noch _jahrelang _dafür büßen."

„Hermine hat Recht," gab Harry zu, „Es sollte ein Schüler sein."

Plötzlich leuchteten Rons Augen auf.

„Malfoy," sagte er grinsend, „Nein, denkt mal darüber nach! Er hasst Harry, ist aber ein Schüler und falls der Zauber funktioniert, dann wird er nicht zulassen, dass sein Vater Harry auch nur ein Haar krümmt."

„Und was ist, wenn der Spruch nicht funktioniert?"

„Wir hoffen einfach das Beste."

„Das ist ein verdammt guter Plan."

„Halt den Mund. Also, Harry?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, während er angestrengt hin und her überlegte. Es wäre schön, wenn Draco ihn in Ruhe lassen würde und da sein Vater dick mit Voldemort befreundet war – nun, das wäre sicherlich ein zusätzlicher Pluspunkt. Er dachte noch einen Atemzug länger nach und traf dann eine Entscheidung.

„In Ordnung, ich werde es tun."

oooOooo

Draco Malfoy war stolz auf viele Sachen. Auf sein gutes Aussehen, sein Vermögen, sein magisches Talent, aber vor allem war er stolz auf seine Fähigkeit, bei Harry Leid und Verdruss hervorzurufen. Die Tatsache, dass Potter in dieser Hinsicht genauso talentiert zu sein schein wie Draco, spornte ihn nur noch mehr an. Denn immerhin war er ein Malfoy und Malfoys waren ganz besonders rachsüchtig.

Selbstverständlich neigten die meisten seiner Rachversuche recht spektakulär nach hinten loszugehen, aber das war nebensächlich.

Nun, ein unerlässlicher Teil der Potter-Folter war, dass er sehr genau wissen musste, was dieser und seine Versagerfreunde im Schilde führten. Das plötzliche Fehlen von Blättern an Professor Sprouts seltenen Pflanzen, die nun halb leere Flasche Zentaurenhufpuder aus der Zaubertränkeklasse und das beharrliche Murren von Filch das wieder _irgendjemand _nachts durch die Gänge schlich, war von Draco nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Es passte in seinen Gedanken alles zusammen und hatte förmlich Potter überall drauf gestempelt. Er fragte sich, ob er sich einmischen sollte oder nicht.

Nach ein paar schnellen geistigen Kalkulationen, kam Draco zu dem Schluss, dass er und Harry nach dem Vorfall mit den Fröschen und dem Kirschkuchen auf dem gleichen Level in der Erniedrigungsabteilung waren. Deshalb war Potter für die nächste Demütigung fällig, so lange er Draco nicht mit hineinzog.

Draco ignorierte das vage Gefühl einer düsteren Vorahnung, als er damit begann, seinen Tag so umzuplanen, dass er heimliche Lauschangriffe beinhaltete.

oooOooo

„Jetzt müssen wir Malfoy nur noch auf die richtige Stelle bekommen."

„Eigentlich ist das sogar der einfachste Teil."

Als die beiden Jungen sie nur mit gleich leeren Gesichtsausdrücken anstarrten, rollte Hermine die Augen.

„Also _wirklich_, ihr beiden. Nach all dieser Zeit, hatte ich eigentlich gedacht, dass ihr etwas gelernt hättet."

Die Erleuchtung weigerte sich, über sie zu kommen. Mit einem Seufzer von jemanden, der gezwungen war inmitten schockierender Dummheit zu verweilen, gab sie ihnen ein Zeichen, ihr zu folgen. Die Jugendlichen blieben weiterhin ohne Anhaltspunkt, als Hermine sie von einen Gang in den nächsten führte. Um diese Ecke, vorbei an jenem Porträt, hier einem Hufflepuff ausweichend und dort einem Geist. Harry und Ron fingen gerade an sich zu wundern, ob sie das letzte Fünkchen and Verstand verloren hatte, als Hermine sie plötzlich packte, hinter eine halb offene Tür zog und in einem übertrieben lauten und dramatischen ‚Flüstern' verkündete:

„SO! Wir werden es in dem Südturm im zweiten Stock machen, wo es hinten einen alten Klassenraum gibt. Zwei Uhr sollte der perfekte Zeitpunkt sein. Richtig?"

Die Jungen machten angemessene Geräusche der Zustimmung, angespornt von ihrem Todesblick.

Irgendwo von links kam ein leises Geräusch, fast wie ein unterdrücktes "Ha!", gefolgt von schnell forteilenden Fußschritten. Sie warteten bis die Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren bevor sie wieder zurück in den Gang gingen.

„Wa- wie hast du – woher -?" fragte Ron mit großen Augen.

„Komm schon, hast du wirklich gedacht, Draco Malfoy hätte nicht bemerkt, was wir getan haben? Der Junge ist besessen! Selbstverständlich wartet er auf eine Gelegenheit unsere Pläne zu vereiteln," sie warf ihr Haar zurück, „Man muss einfach nur die richtige Maus finden, um die Schlange zu fangen."

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass das Malfoy war?" fragte Harry etwas schlecht gelaunt, weil er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war.

„Ich sah im Fenster sein Spiegelbild."

„Reine Brillanz."

„Das möchte ich auch denken," antwortete Hermine mit einem Schmunzeln, jeglichen Sarkasmus ignorierend.

„Und was ist, wenn er es einem Professor meldet, anstatt selber aufzutauchen?"

„Nun, dann müssen wir wohl einfach das Beste hoffen, oder?"

oooOooo

Der alte Klassenraum war voller Staub und kaputter Tische mit ein paar Spinnen zur Dekoration. Sie waren sich nicht ganz sicher, weshalb der Raum nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatte es damit zu tun, dass der Raum die seltsame Angewohnheit hatte an verregneten Donnerstagen zu verschwinden. Da es jedoch weder regnete noch Donnerstag war, war es der perfekte Ort für ein wenig beispiellose Zauberei.

Hermine hatte Harry den Zauberspruch üben lassen bis er ihm zu den Ohren raushing, weil er so kompliziert war. Harry konnte nun voller Zuversicht sagen, dass er den Spruch im Schlaf konnte. Hermine bestrich gerade die Spitze von Harry Zauberstab mit der Tinktur, die sei vorbereitet hatten. Harry lauschte an der Tür und Ron maß das Gebiet ganz genau ab, wo er dann nachher stehen müsste. Weil der Zauber verlangte, dass er direkt im Sternenlicht war, wenn er den Spruch aufsagte, hatten sie sichergestellt, dass er alle Vorteile des einzigen Fensters im Raum genoss.

„Okay, ich hab's," verkündete Ron und malte sein Smiley-Gesicht auf dem Boden fertig,

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf unseren Star warten." Er schmiss sein Stück Kreide in irgendeine Ecke und begab sich zu Hermine hinter einen Halbkreis aus umgedrehten Tischen. Harry hatte ihnen seinen Tarnumhang überlassen, trotz Hermines Neckereien und Beteuerungen, dass sie durchaus in der Lage wären sich aus der Sicht zu ducken.

Gerade jetzt fing er an, sich den Umhang zurückzuwünschen. _Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich durchziehen will. _Er zuckte zusammen. _Prima Potter, wir haben woachenlang geplant und _jetzt _kriegst du kalte Füße. _Er konnte Ron und Hermine undeutlich über etwas plaudern hören. Plötzlich nahm er das Geräusch von Fußschritten außerhalb der Tür wahr.Mit einem scharfen Zischen in Richtung seiner Freunde huschte Harry zu einer schattigen Stelle. So könnte er denjenigen, der die Treppe hoch kam, sehen bevor dieser ihn sah.

Es war Draco Malfoy. Harry spannte sich an, Muskeln verkrampften sich in Erwartung von Bewegung. Die wenigen Minuten, die Draco benötigte, um weiter in den Raum zu gehen, während seine Augen in der Dunkelheit nach Lebenszeichen suchten, schienen sich unendlich lang zu ziehen.

Dann waren sie plötzlich um und Harry bewegte sich vorwärts. Er registrierte kaum die Überraschung auf Dracos Gesicht, als dieser auf dem Smiley-Gesicht stand und fast schon automatischen den Zauberstab hob. Sein – wenn auch unterentwickelter – Überlebensinstinkt setzte ein und schlug Alarm, aber da verließen die Worte bereits Harrys Mund.

Die Worte hingen in der Luft, sichtbar geworden durch das Licht der Sterne, bevor sie in einem leuchtend silbernen Strahlen in Harrys Zauberstab zusammenliefen. Draco hatte wirklich keine Zeit auf diesen ‚Angriff' zu reagieren, als Bündel von Lichtstrahlen aus der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab schossen und auf hin zueilten wie intelligente Schlangen. Die Strahlen begannen Dracos Körper zu umschlingen.

„Hey!" protestierte er mit einem Aufschrei, während seine Hände nach den Strahlen schlugen. Es brachte ihm nicht viel, da er kurz darauf völlig von ihnen umgeben war. Draco wurde völlig regungslos, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und glasig. Harry hörte hinter sich Rons Freudenschrei und er bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er den leeren Gesichtsausdruck seines Erzrivalen sah. Es passierte alles so schnell.

Es gab keine Zeit, sich zu bewegen, als die Strahlen leuchtend rot wurden, die Richtung wechselten und direkt auf Harry zusteuerten. Schimmernder roter Glanz tanzte kurz vor seinen Augen und er hatte nur noch Zeit für einen Gedanken, bevor die Dunkelheit ihn verschlang:

_Ups_.

oooOooo

1) 3 Zoll sind 7,62 cm


	2. 2 Im Krankenflügel

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!

**LizZz**: ‚Ups' kann man wohl im Verlauf dieser Geschichte mehrmals sagen. ;)

**Amunet**: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob! Hoffe, die Story gefällt dir auch weiterhin. :)

**schu12**: Ich lieeeebe cliffies...Solange ich sie nicht selber lesen muss. °grins°

**SweetVanilla**: Prima, dass ich dir mit der Übersetzung eine Freude machen kann. :)

**Titel: Schützende Bande**  
**Autorin:** **Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**  
**Teil:** 2. Im Krankenflügel  
**Rating:** PG13 bzw. T für diesen Teil, für die ganze Geschichte jedoch vorsichtshalber M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört, gehört JK Rowling und Co. und nicht mir. Dies Geschichte dient zur reinen Unterhaltung und es wird kein Geld mit ihr gemacht.  
**Warnung: **Slash, AU, Rechtschreibfehler

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

oooOooo

**1. Im Krankenflügel**

Worte schwebten am Rand seiner Wahrnehmung.

„...Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen! Wie konntet ihr so etwas tun, ohne richtig zu verstehen, wie der Spruch genau wirkt!"

„Wir haben doch nur versucht zu helfen!"

„Nun, Hilfe oder nicht, ihr habt jedenfalls einen Haufen Probleme bereitet."

„Wird er...wird er wieder okay sein?"

„Ja, es wird ihnen _beiden _wieder gut gehen, aber es gibt einen Grund, weshalb diese Art von Zauber verbannt wurde."

Leise. „Das wussten wir nicht..."

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas fehlte. Wo war...?

Ein hörbares Einatmen. „Oh! Er bewegt sich! Harry!"

Berührende, greifende Hände. Nicht was ich will, lass mich in Ruhe!

„Warte, Harry! Was ist los mit dir? Du solltest im Bett bleiben!"

„Kämpf nicht gegen uns an!"

„Lasst ihn los, ihr beiden! Ich denke, das könnte...nun, lasst uns einfach einen Schritt zurücktreten und zusehen."

Die Hindernisse waren plötzlich verschwunden. Körper funktioniert nicht ganz richtig...los geht's. Muss das fehlende Teil finden, so nah, es ist ganz in der Nähe. Ein paar Schritte, drei, zwei, da!

Warme Haut unter seinen Händen, der andere bewegte sich, um ihm Platz zu machen. So müde, aber alles hier, alle Teile waren zusammen. Sich neben den anderen niederlassend, fest die Arme um ihn schlingend.

„Ich glaube, ich muss kotzen."

„Ron!"

Stille.

oooOooo

Das Erste, was Harry merkte, war, wie warm und bequem er es hatte.

Sein Kopf und die rechte Seite seines Körpers ruhte auf etwas festem und warmen, das sich bewegte. Bewegte? Ja, stimmt, eine langsame, beruhigende hoch und runter Bewegung. Rasch schickten ihm seine anderen Sinne weitere Berichte. Ein leicht moschusartiger Duft mit einem Hauch von Kiefer füllte seine Nase. Das Geräusch von gleichmäßigem Atmen oberhalb von ihm und Lufthauche, die seine Ponysträhnen in bewegten. Und verdammt, wenn das nicht eine Hand war, die auf seinen Schulterblättern lag.

_Oh, okay, ich bin mit jemandem im Bett._ Normalerweise hätte das sämtliche Alarmglocken in Bewegung gesetzt, aber in seinem benebelten Zustand, fühlte er nur Stolz augrund seiner geistigen Brillanz. _Ich sollte eigentlich wissen, wer das ist. Ziemlich lächerlich mit jemandem im Bett zu liegen und nicht zu wissen, wer es ist._

Zufrieden mit seiner Idee, rutschte er herum, um das Gesicht seines Gefährten besser sehen zu können. Er öffnete seine Augen und fand die Welt vollkommen unscharf vor.

_Oh, stimmt. Meine Brille._ Harry setzte sich ein wenig auf und fischte mit seiner rechten Hand nach etwas, das vage nach einem Nachttisch aussah, in der Hoffnung seine Brille zu finden.

Der Brustkorb unter ihm hob sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug und der Arm, der um ihn lag, umschlang ihn fester als Reaktion auf seine Bewegung. Endlich schlossen sich seine Hände um kühles Metall und Glas. Mit einem kleinen, triumphalen ‚Aha!' setzte er sich seine Brille auf die Nase und nahm seinen Bettgenossen in näheren Augenschein.

Ein blasses, schlankes Gesicht, umgeben von hellblondem Haar, lag auf dem Kissen, dunkle Wimpern ruhten sanft auf weichen Wangen, zuckend mit den Bewegungen der darunter liegenden Augen. Die schmalen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, gefärbt mit der leichtsten Andeutung von Farbe. Haut mit der Farbe von Eierschalen, weich und beneidenswert makellos, gespannt über hohe Wangenknochen, von der spitzzulaufenden Linie des Kiefers bis zu Spitze der schmalen Nase, die einen leichten Sonnenbrand aufwies.

_Schön_, dachte Harry entrückt. Er hatte echt keine Ahnung, weshalb er mit Draco im Bett war, aber in diesem Augenblick, kümmerte es ihn herzlich wenig. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Auf einmal öffneten sich Dracos eisgraue Augen und trafen seine intensive grünen. Realität nutze diese Gelegenheit, um ‚Hi!' zu sagen.

„Argh!" Harry fuhr hoch und warf sich dabei fast vom Bett in seiner Eile das Fußende des Bettes zu erreichen. Draco hingegen rutschte zurück ans Kopfbrett. Fast sofort spürte Harry ein vage ziehendes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Es hielt ihn davon ab, sich noch weiter weg zu bewegen, obwohl er den starken Drang verspürte, wegzurennen und nie mehr aufzuhören

„Du!" spie Draco, die Worte getränkt mit Gehässigkeit. „Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht!"

„Es war ein Schutzzauber!" schnauzte Harry.

Draco warf ihm einen scheelen Blick zu. „Ich meinte das eben, du Trottel."

„Was, das mit dem Bett? Ich habe geschlafen," erwiderte er mit finsterem Blick. „Denkst du ehrlich ich würde irgendetwas _anderes_ machen als schlafen?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? Du warst der, der es sich auf mir bequem gemacht hatte!"

„Als ob ich mir das ausgesucht hätte! Ich würde es mir eher mit Fang gemütlich machen, dann hätte ich wenigstens bessere Gesellschaft!"

Während sie sich stritten, bohrte sich ein immer größer werdender Schmerz in Harrys Schläfe, als ob Eispickel in seinen Schädel geschlagen würden.

„Und außerdem wärst du dann bei deinesgleichen!" sagte Draco verächtlich. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Besser Hunde als Frettchen!" antwortete Harry hitzig. Dracos Gesicht wurde rot vor Wut.

„Du bist genauso wertlos wie deine Schlammblutmutter..."

Verletzte Gefühle und Zorn loderten in Harry auf, seine Fäuste ballten sich automatisch.

„Halt's Maul! Du weißt rein gar nichts über meine Mutter!"

„Ich weiß genug, schließlich muss mit ihrem _Fehler_ seit etlichen Jahren leben..."

Der Schmerz in seinen Schläfen stieg an, als Draco sich plötzlich keuchend zusammenkrümmte und mit der Hand an seinen Kopf griff. Harrys Zorn verwandelte sich in Besorgnis. Er begann seine Hand nach dem anderen Jungen auszustrecken.

_Was _mache _ich denn da eigentlich?_ Es kostete ihn Überwindung, seine Hand zurück ans seine Seite zu zwingen. Eine Überwindung, die schmerzte, da das Ziehen in seiner Brust stärker wurde und der Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu einer schnürenden Höllenqual. Aus den Eispickeln waren Pressluftbohrer geworden. Er realisierte, dass Draco nach ihm griff, und reagierte darauf, indem seine Hand nach vorne schoss und seine Finger sich um Dracos schlangen.

Sogleich ließ der Schmerz nach und wurde von einem warmen verschwommen Gefühl ersetzt, das ihn an das Gefühl erinnerte, das er beim Aufwachen gehabt hatte.

Einen Moment lang genoss Harry einfach nur dieses Gefühl und erlaubte sich, näher an Draco, die Quelle seiner Behaglichkeit, zu rücken.

Unglücklicherweise hielt dieses warme Gefühl nicht sehr lange an und Harry und Draco funkelten sich über ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände an. Sie kamen zu einer wortlosen Übereinkunft, dass dies der Anfang von etwas sehr Schlechtem war.

„Das ist allein deine Schuld," verkündete Draco mürrisch und zog an Harrys Hand, jedoch machte er keinerlei Anstaltenden Griff zu lösen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und verzichtete auf eine Antwort.

In den folgenden fünf Minuten erwog Harry ernsthaft, Dracos Hand loszulassen.

Einerseits weil es gegen seine allgemeinen Prinzipien verstieß, und andererseits weil er _ganz_ dringend mal pinkeln gehen musste. Aber zu mehr als darüber nachzudenken, kam er nicht.

Draco starrte nur zornig die Wand an und murmelte düstere Drohungen in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und die Jugendlichen blickten auf, um Madam Pomfrey den Krankenflügel betreten zu sehen. Sie legte einen Stapel Stoffbandagen auf einen Tisch und drehte sich dann um, um die beiden anzusehen.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, seid ihr jetzt wach. Ihr habt euch ganz schön in die Klemme gebracht."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld! Ich verlange, dass man sofort etwas dagegen unternimmt!" verkündete Draco herrisch und hob seine und Harrys umschlungene Hand zur Verdeutlichung hoch. Madam Pomfrey betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Leider kann _ich_ nichts dagegen machen," sie wischte ihre Hände ab, „Ich nehme an, ihr habt Hunger. Geht euch waschen und ich werde euch dann etwas zu essen bringen. Danach werde ich euch einen Teil davon erklären, was passiert ist."

„WAS!" Draco sprang auf und zog dabei so heftig, dass Harry mit dem Gesicht auf dem Bett landete. „Sie können uns doch nicht einfach in diesem Zustand lassen! Das werde ich meinem Vater sagen!"

Harry informierte leise die Bettwäsche darüber, was er von diesem Vorhaben hielt.

„Das ist unmöglich! Mein Vater wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie alle gefeuert werden, wenn Sie nicht rückgängig mach, was auch immer dieser _Idiot _getan hat...au."

Draco schwankte und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Er sah verschreckt und bestürzt aus. Harry rutschte näher zu dem anderen Jungen hin bis er gegen Dracos Rücken gepresst war, denn merkwürdigerweise störte ihn Dracos Unbehagen. _So langsam fängt es an, seltsam zu werden._ Madam Pomfrey nickte nur weise als hätte Draco eben gerade etwas Tiefsinniges gesagt.

„Ich werde alles zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt erklären. Momentan ist es jedoch wichtiger, dass ihr etwas esst und ein wenig entspannt. Geht jetzt und wascht euch," sagte sie zum wiederholten Male und zeigt in Richtung des Krankenflügelbadezimmers. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie sie.

Draco drehte den Kopf herum und warf Harry wegen dessen Nähe einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich hasse dich," ließ er ihn eindeutig wissen.

„Geht mir genauso."

Harry lenkte seinen finsteren Blick auf das Bettzeug. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, da er sich Dracos Wärme gegen seinen Körper sehr bewusst war. Was ihn sogar noch mehr störte, war, dass ein Teil von ihm daran Gefallen fand. Und mehr wollte. Errötend setzte er sich plötzlich auf.

„Komm schon." Harry rutschte mit den Beinen vom Bett und verlagerte seinen Griff von Dracos Hand auf sein Handgelenk.

„Kommandierst du mich jetzt sogar schon rum, Potter?" sagte Draco, wobei ein bisschen seines üblichen Grolls in seiner Stimme fehlte.

„Ja, als nächstes werde ich anordnen, dass du meine Schuhe leckst. Los, ich muss mal aufs Klo." Er stand auf und fing an, Draco zu ziehen. Der andere half ihm dabei nicht im Geringsten. „Malfoy, das ist auch für mich nicht gerade einfach –"

„Als ob mich das interessieren würde," sagte Draco launisch, schob seine Unterlippe vor und machte einen Schmollmund. Harry dachte, dass er damit unglaublich kindisch aussah.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber du musst es doch nicht noch schwerer machen." Er wandte mehr Kraft an. Draco gab nach und stand auf. Immer noch schmollend übernahm der blonde Junge die Führung und schleifte Harry fast schon hinter sich her.

_Tja, ein ganz schön frustrierende Wendung. Das muss am Zauber liegen. Warum sonst die Kopfschmerzen? Und wie kommt es, dass ich mich dafür interessiere wie Malfoy sich fühlt? Ein leidender Draco bedeutet normalerweise ein guter Tag für mich. Aber...ich verstehe nicht, was mit dem Zauber schief gegangen ist._ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären, als Draco ihn Richtung Toilette zog.

„Dann mach mal."

„Ähm...Ich brauche meine Hand."

Er meinte damit, dass Draco seine Berührung auf ein anderes Körperteil verlagern sollte, aber stattdessen riss er sein Handgelenk mit einem Rück von Harrys Griff los und...

Schmerz, brennend in seinem Kopf, hämmernd in seiner Brust, alle Gedanken vertreibend. Harry schrie auf und sprang praktisch zu Draco. Ihre Körper kollidierten und sie klammerten sich aneinander, während der Schmerz verebbte. Es schien so als ob der Zauber jetzt, da er sie zusammen hatte, sie sich nicht mehr von einander trennen ließ.

Sobald das angenehm kribbelnde Gefühl aufhörte, musste sich Harry der Tatsache stellen, dass er mit seinem Erzrivalen kuschelte. Sie zuckte auseinander; Harry errötete leicht und funkelte wütend, während Draco so aussah als würde er jemanden schlagen wollen.

Der Tag wurde wirklich immer besser. Nachdem sie sich nacheinander erleichtert hatten, wuschen sie ihre Gesichter und Hände (irgendwie schafften sie es die ganze Zeit irgendeine Form von Körperkontakt zu haben) und betraten dann wieder den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey war bereits mit belegten Broten, Flaschen voller Kürbissaft und Schokoladenpudding zurückgekehrt. Sie hastete raus, bevor sie sie ausfragen konnten. Mit ein bisschen Rumrutschen setzte sich das Paar zum Essen, sodass sich ihre nackten Füße berührten, damit sie die Hände frei hatten.

„Die Sache mit dir ist, Potter," sagte Draco hinter seinem Brot, die ansonsten wohltuende Stille brechend, „dass du es einfach nicht ausstehen kannst, wenn andere Leute schlecht von dir denken. Nein, nein, jeder _muss_ den großartigen Harry Potter lieben."

„Habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du echt dämlich bist?" erkundigte sich Harry übertrieben höflich. „Ich bin bei Leuten aufgewachsen, die Kakerlaken mehr schätzen würden als mich. Ehrlich, mir ist es so oder so völlig schnuppe."

Nicht ganz wahr, da solch eine Geringschätzung immer weh tat und das Leben erschwerte, aber er hatte nicht vor, das vor Malfoy zuzugeben.

„Klar, als ob ich das glauben würde," schnaubte Draco verächtlich. Er hielt inne, offenbar überlegte er sich etwas noch Schlimmeres, das er sagen könnte. Harry gab die unwahrscheinliche Hoffnung auf, dass der andere Junge seinen Mund halten würde.

_Ich wünschte wirklich, Hermine hätte das Buch nie gefunden..._

„Schließlich stolzieren du und deine Freunde so hier herum als würde euch der gesamte Ort gehören..."

„Oh, das musst gerade _du_ sagen..."

„Das ist etwas Anderes." Draco grinste garstig. „Insofern es dich betrifft, Potter, _gehört _mir der Ort."

„Kannst du noch eingebildeter werden?"

„Du weißt, was sie sagen; ‚Es ist keine Prahlerei, wenn es wahr ist'."

Draco feixte nun und setzte sich so hin, dass sein Rücken am Kopfbrett lehnte, Harrys Fußknöchel auf seinem balancierend. Er erschien sich viel wohler zu fühlen in seinem natürlichen Element, dem Hänseln von Harry.

„Du kannst soviel du willst daran glauben, dass du der ‚größte Zauberer aller Zeiten' bist, aber tief in dir _weißt_ du, dass du ein Nichts bist."

Harry sprach den ersten Gedanken aus, der ihm kam: „Tja, da sind wir beiden dann ja wohl auf der gleichen Ebene, oder?"

Draco unterbrach abrupt das Lecken seiner Finger, bleich und erschrocken. „Was weißt du schon?" fauchte er unfreundlich.

„Nur das, was ich sehe," antwortete Harry sanft.

Alle weiteren Worte wurden gestoppt, als Ron Weasley in den Raum platzte, ganz vom Wind zerzaustes rotes Haar und Sommersprossen.

„Harry!"

Ron stoppte, seine Augen hefteten sich an ihre übereinander liegenden Füße.

„Es to mir so Leid," sagte er inbrünstig und mit einem Gesichtsausruck als hätte er gerade das Todesurteil seines besten Freundes unterschrieben.

„Das sollte es dir auch," erwiderte Draco, der wieder mürrisch und verärgert war.

„Dich werde ich als Erstes verfolgen, nachdem dieses Schlamassel gelöst worden ist."

Ron bedachte Draco mit einem Blick, der normalerweise für etwas wirklich Ekliges, dass man an seiner Schuhsohle nach einer Sumpfwanderung fand, reserviert war.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an und versuch's."

„Glaub mir, das werde ich."

Harry seufzte schwer und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Vielleicht könnte er sich von einer Turmspitze schmeißen, sicherlich könnten sie eine Weg finden, Voldemort ohne ihn zu besiegen, und er könnt einfach sein Leiden in Frieden beenden...

„Oh, Harry! Mir tut es so Leid!" Hermine stürmte in den Raum, wobei sie beinahe Ron umwarf. Harry löste eine Hand von seinem Gesicht und winkte beruhigend.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ist schon okay."

Dracos Fuß bewegte sich, rutschte unter seinem hervor und glitt an seinem Bein entlang hoch, tauchte unter den Saum seiner Schlafanzughose und neckte die Haut seines Knöchels. Verblüfft guckte Harry ihn durch seine Finger an. Der andere Jugendliche starrte Ron und Hermine abfällig an, anscheinend völlig ahnungslos, dass er kurz davor war, mit ihm zu füßeln.

_Okay…_Er wölbte seinen Fuß und tippte Dracos Fuß mit seinen Zehen an. Draco riss seinen Kopf herum und blickte finster. Harry stupste seinen Fuß ein weiteres Mal. Draco warf einen Blick nach unten und errötete, als ihm bewusst wurde, was sein Fuß getan hatte.

„Gut, ihr seid alle hier." Madam Pomfrey stupste Hermine zur Seite und legte das Buch mit dem ungeliebten Zauberspruch auf einen Tisch. „Hört jetzt zu, weil ich es nur einmal erklären werde! Nun, der Zauberspruch, den ihr gefunden habt, ist die letzten 170 Jahre aus gutem Grund verboten gewesen. Er war eigentlich von einem alten Liebeszauber ausgehend konstruiert worden. Er funktioniert, indem er deine Lebenskraft mit den Emotionen deines Feindes verbindet. Daher, wenn du verletzt oder verwundet bist, erlebt dein Feind denselben Schmerz. Er verdoppelt sich, wenn sie selbst den Schmerz verursachen und wenn du getötet wirst, ergeht es ihm genauso."

_Das klingt einleuchtend…_

„Wenn er richtig angewendet wird, ist der Spruch völlig einseitig. Allerdings sind Zaubersprüche, die Emotionen und Lebensenergie einbeziehen, sehr verzwickt. Besonders wenn ein anderes Gefühl mit Hass verwechselt wurde. Weil die Originalkonstruktion des Spruchs doppelseitig war, versucht er automatisch kehrtzumachen und den Feind und den, den Zauber sprechenden, miteinander zu verbinden. Deshalb wird eine dritte Person benötigt, die zugleich einen entgegen gesetzten Zauber spricht-"

„Aber ich habe das ganze Buch durchgesehen!" unterbrach Hermine. „Und ich habe nichts gefunden, was auch nur im Entferntesten einem Gegenzauber ähnelte!"

Pomfrey presste ihre Lippen verärgert zusammen. Wortlos öffnete sie das Buch genau auf der Seite, auf der der Spruch stand, blätterte um und zeigte auf die gezackte Ecke einer herausgerissenen Seite, die zwischen den Seiten lag. „Offensichtlich hast du nicht angestrengt genug geschaut."

Hermine wurde rot.

„Also gibt es keinen Gegenzauber?" fragte Draco ängstlich.

„Nein, ich kann jedoch später in der Verbotenen Abteilung nachschauen. Aber das bringt so lange nichts bis der Zauber vollendet worden ist. Tut mir Leid, meine Lieben, aber ihr könnt nichts anderes machen als warten bis er nachlässt. Kein Bange, er wird schon zu fast nichts verblassen, es braucht nur seine Zeit."

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Okay, das war zwar nicht die beste Lage, aber viel besser als mit Malfoy für den Rest seines Lebens zusammenzukleben. Ron schien dem zuzustimmen und grinste breit.

„Wann können wir denn dann das Frettchen loswerden ?"

Draco richtete sich auf, sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich vor Wut, aber da sprach bereits Madam Pomfrey.

„Hmm, das Bedürfnis nach ständigen körperlichen Kontakt sollte in einer Woche weg sein, ihr werdet dann aber immer noch ziemlich empfindlich sein. In ein paar Monaten werdet ihr in der Lage sein, ein paar Stunden zu verbringen, ohne dass ihr euch seht-"

_Monate?_ Dachte Harry mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl ihm Bauch. Neben ihm murmelte Draco bestürzt.

„---Ich würde sagen, es wird ungefähr ein Jahr dauern bis ihr wieder normal und getrennt voneinander leben könnt. Das heißt, solange nicht irgendetwas _Anderes _zwischen dem Jetzt und der Zukunft passiert..."

oooOooo

Lúthiens Kommentar: Ich wünsche allen ein schönes Wochenende und einen schönen 1. Advent!


	3. 3 Farben

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Tut mir Leid, dass sich das Update so verspätet, aber ich lag mit Grippe und hohem Fieber im Bett. Na ja, besser spät als nie.

**Amunet**: Tja, das mit den selbstständigen Füßen ist so 'ne Sache...Ich hätte auch gerne einen Schnuckel für meine Füße..;)

**SweetVanilla**: Lieben Dank für dein Lob. Ja, ja, 'irgendetwas anderes'...was das bloß sein könnte...:"pfeift unschuldig"

**Silithiel: **Schön, dass ich dir dann hoffentlich mit meiner Übersetzung weiterhelfen kann. :)

**LizZz: **Ein ganzes Jahr an den schlimmsten Menschen, den ich kenne, gefesselt zu sein, wäre echt ein Alptraum. Aber an einen süßen Typen oder sogar sexy Draco..."träumt"

**Titel: Schützende Bande**  
**Autorin:** **Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**  
**Teil:** 3. Farben  
**Rating:** PG13 bzw. T für diesen Teil, für die ganze Geschichte jedoch vorsichtshalber M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört, gehört JK Rowling und Co. und nicht mir. Dies Geschichte dient zur reinen Unterhaltung und es wird kein Geld mit ihr gemacht.  
**Warnung: **Slash, AU, Rechtschreibfehler

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

oooOooo

**3. Farben**

Einen endlosen Moment lang war alles, was Harry begreifen konnte, dass er das nächste Jahr ausschließlich in Draco Malfoys Gesellschaft verbringen würde.

Ein ganzes Jahr mit Dracos anzüglichem Grinsen, seinen Hänseleien, sein Verhalten, seinem...einfach allem!

Kein Ausweg, keine Auszeit, kein Bitte-geh-bevor-ich-dir-weh-tu, und was noch viel schlimmer wäre, er würde es genau so wollen. Wenn man seinen jetzigen Zustand als Ausgangspunkt nahm, würde er wahrscheinlich alles tun, was in seiner Macht stünde, um Draco in seiner Nähe zu behalten.

Oh Gott, war das ein schauriger Gedanke.

Mit einem Gefühl von perfekter Gelassenheit, drehte sich Harry und schaute dorthin, wo Ron und Hermine standen.

„Ihr versteht sicherlich, dass ich euch beide gerade hasse. Ist nichts Persönliches, wirklich," sagte Harry beinahe vergnügt. „Ich wollte euch nur warnen, damit ihr nicht überrascht seid, wenn ich euch in den Gängen verächtlich behandle und fiese Gerüchte über euch verbreite."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn in einer 'es ist nicht meine Schuld und ich finde es beleidigend, dass du Gegenteiliges vorschlägst' Art und Weise, aber Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Unter diesen Umständen werfe ich es dir nicht vor."

„Ich möchte anmerken, dass ich alle drei von euch sehr stark hasse und dass es in der Tat persönlich ist," sagte Draco, mehr um etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen als einen echten Beitrag zum Gespräch zu liefern. Er sah wie eine verärgerte Katze mit gesträubtem Fell aus, die irgendwann einen ziemlich bösen Schock bekommen hatte und nun die Person, die dafür verantwortlich war, zu Tode kratzen wollte.

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu und versuchte, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er dieses Gesicht eine lange Zeit sehen würde.

_Wir werden zusammen duschen müssen. _Ein panisches Gefühl verdrehte seinen Magen und sein Gesicht wurde heiß.

_Whoa! Schlechter Gedanke, dieses Bild brauch' ich nicht. Vielleicht kann ich mich mit geschlossenen Augen waschen._ Aber der Gedanke, dass Draco _ihn_ nackt sah, war sogar noch beunruhigender. Dazustehen und zu wissen, dass diese kalten grauen Augen jede seiner Bewegungen beobachteten, über seine nackte Haut glitten...

Okay, jetzt war er ganz offiziell am Erröten. Nicht zu reden von den anderen Reaktionen, die sein Körper androhte, und für die er momentan nicht das geistige Vermögen besaß, um sie zu bewerten.

_Snape in einem Tutu, Snape in einem Tutu. _Er schloss seine Augen und dacht angestrengt an eben dieses Bild bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dracos Fuß stieß an seinen mit unnötiger Kraft an.

„Ihr werdet euer blaues Wunder erleben, wenn mein Vater hiervon erfährt. Dein Dad wird seinen Job los sein bevor du zweimal blinzeln kannst!"

Harry zwang sich aus seinem innerlichen Panikanfall, um zu sehen wie Draco herablassend mit den Fingern schnalzte. Ron bekam diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der bedeutete, dass er kurz davor stand sich auf jemanden zu stürzen und ihm die Konsequenzen vollkommen egal waren.

Harry setzte sich gerade hin und piekste Draco in den Arm.

„Malfoy, lass Ron in Ruhe. Das ist der falsche Augenblick, um Beleidigungen auszutauschen."

„Im Gegenteil, ich denke, das ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um Beleidigungen auszutauschen," erwiderte Draco affektiert.

„Ich denke, ihr seid alle total kindisch," bemerkte Hermine mit ein wenig Nachdruck, „Sich gegenseitig – und mir – die Schuld zuzuschieben wird niemanden helfen."

„Du bist diejenige, die das Buch gefunden hat und den Spruch aufgezeigt hat!" protestierte Ron gegen Hermines Versuch, sich der Schuld ‚zu entziehen'.

„So? _Ich_ wollte den Spruch den Professoren zeigen, _du _ warst derjenige, der den Zauber tatsächlich benutzen wollte."

„Typisch Mädchen, sich vor einem Schuldeingeständnis drücken zu wollen."

„Das werde ich deiner Schwester erzählen."

Ron wurde blass. „Das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Wart's ab."

Harry seufzte und ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen, verärgert über die Tatsache, dass sein gesamtes Leben eine drastische Veränderung genommen hatte und alles, was seine beiden besten Freunde tun konnten, war, sich zu streiten wie Fünfjährige. Er zog sein rechtes Bein an, legte seinen Ellenbogen auf sein Knie und beobachtete das sich zankende Duo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Habe ich dir in letzter Zeit schon Komplimente bezüglich der Wahl deiner Freunde gemacht, Potter?" überlegt Draco.

„Nein, und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du nicht damit anfängst."

Druck bildete sich unten in seinem Schädel. _Prima, noch mehr Kopfschmerzen._ Er schloss seine Augen ganz fest, aber dadurch wurde er sich Dracos Nähe umso mehr bewusst.

Die Wärme des anderen Jungen drang in seine Seite und seinen linken Arm ein und kam in Harrys Brust zur Ruhe. Harry senkte seinen Blick konzentriert nach unten, sein Blick verschwamm dort, wo er unterhalb seines Brillenrandes war, und er starrte finster und wütend Dracos Ellenbogen an.

_Er wird mich das ganze nächste Jahr anfassen…wir werden wahrscheinlich ein Bett teilen müssen…Ich werde mit seinen Freunden klar kommen müssen…mit seiner Familie…und was ist mit Sirius und – und – _

Draco bewegte sich und drehte seinen Kopf, um auf Harry herabzuschauen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck befand sich zwischen Entsetzen und Ekel. _Hmm, sieht so aus als hätte er gerade die Neuigkeiten kapiert. _Dracos Mund verzog sich unfreundlich.

„Pass bloß auf, Potter," fauchte er, „ich werde einen Weg finden, diesen Fluch zu brechen, und _dann_ werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es wirklich bereust."

Ihre Augen trafen sich, kalter Stahl gegen leuchtende Jade, kämpferisch und herausfordernd.

Die Drohung war klar, genauso wie die hilflose Panic und der rasende Zorn, in Augen, die weniger Eis als fernen Sturmwolken glichen. Sturmwolken, die seelenrettenden Regen oder herzzerstörende Sturzfluten durch einen einzelnen Windstoß versprachen.

Harry zwang sich wegzuschauen und die Welt begann sich wieder zu drehen. Ein unbehaglicher, verwirrter Ausdruck zeigte sich auf Dracos Gesicht bevor er ruckartig seinen Kopf abwandte.

Harry atmete tief ein und starrte unbeweglich an die Decke. Er konnte Ron und Hermine immer noch über das gleiche Thema streiten hören, also hatte seine geistige Abwesenheit gar nicht so lange gedauert.

„...und wenn du nur mal inne gehalten hättest, um nachzudenken..."

„Das reicht jetzt," stoppte Madam Pomfrey mitten im Satz. „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn ihr zwei vorläufig die Krankenstation verlasst. Die beiden brauchen eine Chance, um sich an alles zu gewöhnen. Ihr könnt morgen wieder zu Besuch kommen."

„Aber wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier mit Malfoy lassen!" platze es gedankenlos aus Ron heraus. „Ähm...Ich meine – ich..." Er zog sich zurück und warf seinem besten Freund einen unsicheren Blick zu. Harry schenkte ihm jedoch keinerlei Beachtung; er hatte entschieden, dass es besser für ihn wäre, einfach nur dazuliegen und nicht zum Gespräch beizutragen.

„Das geht euch wohl kaum etwas an," bemerkte Pomfrey trocken. „Jetzt aber raus mit euch."

„In Ordnung," seufzte Ron.

„Ja, Madam Pomfrey," sagte Hermine leise. „Tschüss, Harry."

„Ja, tschüss. Aber keine Sorge! Wir werden gleich morgen früh wieder da sein!"

„Nach dem Unterricht."

„Äh...richtig. Nach dem Unterricht," verbesserte sich Ron vorsichtig. Harry zwang sich, sich soweit aufzurichten, dass er ein Lebwohl nicken konnte, wobei er ignorierte, dass Dracos Arm sine Brust runter rutschte.

„Bis später." Er beobachtete ein wenig niedergeschlagen wie seine Freunde rausgingen. Nun würde es nur noch er und Draco sein_. Igitt_. Die Tür schloss sich hinter Hermine mit einem trostlosen Klicken. Draco rutschte ein bisschen hin und her.

„Hey, bekomme ich etwa heute _meine _Freunde nicht zu Gesicht?" fragte er gereizt. Madam Pomfrey runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Besser nicht. Ich denke, es wäre am Besten wenn ihr zwei euch näher...vertraut macht mit eurer neuen Situation." Sie sammelte das Geschirr vom Mittagessen mit schnellen, effizienten Bewegungen ein.

„Aber was – "

„Ron und Hermine waren direkt in diesen Vorfall verwickelt," unterbrach sie Draco geschickt, „Ich wünschte ihre Anwesenheit. Die Gegenwart ihrer Freunde, Mr. Malfoy, würde hingegen nicht benötigt. Sie können sie morgen sehen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich darüber verärgert, dass Harrys Freunde für wichtiger erachtet wurden als seine.

„Was ist mit meinem Vater?" Er wackelte mit dem Fuß, der unter Harrys Knöchel eingehakt war.

„Ja?" Mafam Pomfrey ordnete unnötigerweise die Stapelreihenfolge des Geschirrs neu.

„Nun, werden Sie ihn nicht hierüber informieren?" drängte Draco, der Tonfall seiner Stimme wurde schneiden. Harry setzte sich weiter auf.

„Das ist die Aufgabe von Professor Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter," sagte sie steif. „Ich werde euch jetzt saubere Kleidung zum Umziehen bringen, allerdings dürft ihr heute nicht den Krankenflügel verlassen."

„Ich möchte _unverzüglich _Bescheid bekommen, wenn mein Vater über diesen ...Vorfall...informiert wurde."

„Oh, jetzt mach mal halblang," schnaubte Harry als Reaktion auf Dracos Tonfall. Der blonde Junge beehrte ihn mit einem missbilligen Gesichtausdruck und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf Harrys Brust.

„Wenigsten habe _ich _jemanden, der sich darum kümmert, was mit mir passiert."

„Offen gesagt denke ich, dass ich die Muggels deinem Dad vorziehe, und das sagt einiges aus."

Dracos Augen verschmälerten sich und seine Nasenflügel bebten unvorteilhaft.

„Du vergleichst _meinen Vater _mit – "

„Bevor ich es vergesse," warf Madam Pomfrey ruhig ein, „als du den Zauber gesprochen hast, Harry, welche Farbe hatte er?"

„Farbe? Oh, ähm...Grau oder Silber, denke ich."

Harry erwiderte Dracos wütenden Blick mit gleicher Stärke. Er wollte auch seine Zunge rausstrecken, aber da war das kleine Problem des altersgemäßen Verhaltens.

„Silber? Bist du sicher, dass er nicht grün war?"

„Nein, er war nicht grün."

_Er ist so ein Arsch. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren suche ich sofort nach etwas, um es nach ihm zu werfen, wenn er seinen Mund öffnet. Ich sollte mich so langsam daran gewöhn haben, aber nein, es wird einfach immer schlimmer...Oh, sieh einer an, sein Auge zuckt. Er muss wirklich sauer sein._

„Vielleicht schwarz mit weißen Wirbeln?"

„Was? Nein." Harry blinzelte, sein Interesse an der Unterhaltung wieder geweckt.

„Er war silbern," bestätigte Draco. „Ich sollte es wissen, denn er kam direkt auf mich zu."

„Hmm. Nun denn." Madam Pomfrey blinzelte zusehends mehr. „Und als er zurück zu Harry kam war er – gelb?" schlug sie hoffnungsvoll vor.

„Nein, rot."

„Rot?"

„Rot."

„Nicht pink oder vielleicht malvenfarben?"

„Er war ROT!" riefen beide Jungs gleich frustriert.

„Hmm. Wirklich. Das, nun." Ihr Blick wanderte rasch zwischen den Jungen hin und her.

„Ich hätte nicht...hmm. Ich geh mal und hol eure Umhänge." Mit einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck nahm sie das Geschirr und ging durch die Tür hinaus.

„Hey, warten Sie! Was in Hogwarts hat das denn alles zu bedeuten!" forderte Harry von ihrer den Raum verlassenden Rückseite. Er sprang auf seine Füße...oder versuchte es zumindest, weil solch eine Bewegung Dracos Kontakt mit seinem Fuß unterbrochen hätte und der andere vehement gegen dieses Unterfangen war. Als Harry sprang – oder anfing aufzuspringen – packte Draco seinen Unterarm unterhalb seines Ärmels und zog. Harry reagierte darauf, indem er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zuckte, hauptsächlich vor Überraschung. Das Resultat war ein chaotischen und etwas unanständigen Haufen auf dem Fußboden.

Harry schrie kurz auf als sein Kopf leicht auf den Boden schlug. Dracos Schulter drückte unangenehm gegen seine Nase, seine Brille war halb von seinem Gesicht geschoben und ein Brillenbügel stach in seine Wange. Er konnte den schlanken, aber erstaunlich schweren, Körper des anderen Jungen durch den dünnen Schlafanzug spüren. Eine knochige Hüfte war in seinen Magen gepresst und dünne Beine waren mit den seinen verschlungen. Die blasse Linie von Dracos Hals war zum größten Teil verschwommen aber ansonsten zu erkennen.

_Ich frage mich, was er machen würde, wenn ich ihn leckte…_Es dauerte einen Herzschlag oder zwei, aber der Rest seines Gehirn informierte sich schließlich über diesen Gedanken und verlangte vehement zu erfahren, was er getan hatte, während es abwesend gewesen war. Er gab ein vollkommen würdeloses Geräusch von sich und versuchte verzweifelt Draco von ihm _runter _zu bekommen. _Was ist mit meinem Kopf FALSCH? Ich kann es nicht glauben – es ist unmöglich – ich werde verrückt, so einfach ist das. Voldemort braucht gar nicht hart daran arbeiten, mich zu ermorden, ich werde einfach ganz von selbst vollkommen überschnappen und er kann mich dann wann auch immer um die Ecke bringen._

„Malfoy, geh runter!"

„Schrei mich nicht an, du bist doch derjenige, der damit angefangen hat." Draco richtete sich auf und rutschte zurück, jedoch löste er sich nicht ganz. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, silberblondes Haar kitzelte Harrys Nasenspitze.

„Bist du okay?" Ein weiteres Kopfschütteln. „Bleh, ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe."

„Mir geht es _gut_! Runter mit dir!" Harry schob an Dracos schmalen Schultern, ein Gefühl von Wärme breitete sich in seines Handflächen aus. _Er sieht kalt aus, aber er ist so warm, wie ein Ofen._

„Ja, ja." Der kleinere Junge verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seine Knie, seine Hände auf beiden Seiten von Harrys Kopf abgestützt.

„Nun," meinte er grinsend, langes Haar hing um sein Gesicht herum, „Das ist interessant."

Wenn Harry nicht schon bereits vorher errötet wäre...

„Arrgh!" Harry packte Dracos Schultern, schubste hart, hoch und rüber, und rollte seinen gesamten Körper bis Draco unter _ihm _lag. Er setzte sich auf, rutschte zurück, bewegte sich soweit wie möglich weg, allerdings ließ er ihre bloßen Füße immer noch in Kontakt.

„Du bist eine schlimme und boshafte Person," verkündete er, während er seine Brille wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position setzte.

Draco machte große, unschuldige Augen.

„Bin ich das?"

„Nein, das wäre d zuviel der Ehre." Harry lehnte sich zurück bis sein Kopf das Bettgestell berührte, zusammenzuckend als es seine schmerzende Stelle berührte.

„Malfoy?"

„Hmm?"

„Akzeptierend, dass ich dich hasse und du mich, gibt es irgendeine Chance, dass wir die nächsten Stunden einfach nicht reden könnten?"

„Und was sollen wir stattdessen tun?" Draco klang auf einmal so müde wie er sich fühlte.

„Uns gegenseitig ignorieren."

Draco schenkte ihm ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Klar. Wir ignorieren uns."

„Streng dich einfach an." Harry schloss fest seine Augen und beobachtete fasziniert die herumwirbelnden Licht- und Schattenmuster hinter seinen Augen. Ihm gegenüber seufzte Draco tief. Er öffnete ein Auge und sah wie der andere Jugendliche sich zurück auf den Boden fallen ließ, die Arme einladend der Zimmerdecke gegenüber ausgestreckt.

So verweilten sie in Stille, was recht angenehm war.

oooOooo

Lúthiens Kommentar: Ich wünsche allen einen schönen Sonntag und einen besinnlichen 4. Advent!


	4. 4 Langeweile

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle schöne Feiertage und einen guten Start ins neue Jahr.

**Amunet**: Der Kandidat hat 1000 Punkte! ;)

**SweetVanilla**: Die Farberklärung lässt noch ein bisschen auf sich warten, aber das macht es doch erst so richtig spannend, oder? ;)

**Feilian: **Ganz lieben Dank für dein Lob. :) Und _chaotisch _dürfte bei diesen beiden fast schon untertrieben sein. °grins°

**Titel: Schützende Bande**  
**Autorin:** **Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**  
**Teil:** 4. Langeweile  
**Rating:** PG13 bzw. T für diesen Teil, für die ganze Geschichte jedoch vorsichtshalber M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört, gehört JK Rowling und Co. und nicht mir. Dies Geschichte dient zur reinen Unterhaltung und es wird kein Geld mit ihr gemacht.  
**Warnung: **Slash, AU, Rechtschreibfehler

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

oooOooo

**4. Langeweile**

Harry und Draco waren immer noch in ihren jeweiligen Positionen lang ausgestreckt, als Madam Pomfrey mit frischen Roben zurückkehrte. Sie fuhren fort, einander total zu ‚ignorieren', während ihrer peinlichen und unangenehmen Anziehaktion. Harry machte sich hauptsächlich mit dem Muster an der Wand vertraut, während er aus und in seine Kleidung schlüpfte; Draco hatte seine Hand auf seiner Schulter und summte Strippermusik. Als er an der Reihe war, sich umzuziehen, war er jedoch überraschend still. Sie ignorierten sich weiterhin, als sie ihre Hausaufgaben bekamen, um sie eine Zeit lang zu beschäftigen.

Harry war froh, sowohl über die Ablenkung, die die Aufgaben boten, als auch über Dracos Schweigen, selbst wenn es keine perfekte Stille war. Jemanden zu ignorieren mochte zwar gewiss sehr angenehm sein, aber es fiel schwer jemanden zu ignorieren, der an dich gelehnt war und dir ins Ohr atmete. Na ja, vielleicht nicht _ins_ Ohr, aber nah genug, dass es einfach lästig war.

_Ich frag mich, was er sagen würde, wenn ich ihn dazu aufforderte, mit dem Atmen aufzuhören._ Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. _Ich wette, etwas total Beleidigendes. _Harry lag auf dem Bauch auf dem Bett. Draco lag neben ihm, ebenfalls auf dem Bauch, und brauchte mehr Platz als unter den Gesetzen der Naturwissenschaft legal sein sollte. Oder unter denen der Magie, was das betrifft. Harry konzentriert sich auf sein Buch und darauf, nicht vom Bett zu fallen.

Sie waren am frühen Nachmittag aufgewacht und nun wurde aus Tag langsam Abend. Madam Pomfrey hatte zweimal nach ihnen gesehen und er konnte hören wie andere Schüler im Hauptraum des Krankenflügels behandelt wurden, aber ansonsten kam niemand vorbei. Harry wunderte sich, weshalb Dumbledor nicht aufgetaucht war. Er hätte zumindest erwartet, dass Professor McGonagall vorbei schauen würde, um ihn, wenn schon nichts anderes, kräftig auszuschimpfen. Und Snape – nun, er war immer noch überrascht, dass der Professor nicht hereingestürmt war wie ein Adler bereit zum Erlegen der Beute, erpicht auf Vergeltung für das, was Harry seinem Lieblingsschüler angetan hatte. Harry war fast ein wenig neugierig zu erfahren, was Draco von der fortwährenden Abwesenheit seines Beschützers hielt, aber nicht neugierig genug, um tatsächlich zu fragen.

Es war seltsam, nur sie beide auf der ansonsten leeren Station. Einerseits war es irgendwie einsam, aber andererseits war es schwierig, sich einsam zu fühlen, wenn jemand an dich gedrängt war. Dracos Ellenbogen stieß kurz in seine Seite, bewegte sich als er seinen Arm anhob, um eine Seite umzublättern, und kehrte zurück, allerdings mit weniger Nachdruck. Es war dennoch ziemlich nervig. _Das Buch. Lies einfach das Buch._

_...Nachdem Nicholas Marduck Alanna Tiamat zum zwölften Mal beim Belauschen privater Angelegenheiten ertappte, wurde es offensichtlich, dass es – obwohl Animagi sehr selten waren – irgendeine Möglichkeit geben musste, sie im Auge zu behalten..._

„Deine Lippen bewegen sich beim Lesen, wusstest du das?" Der normalerweise affektierte, gelangweilter Tonfall war verschwunden, sodass Draco fast angenehm klang. Streich den Gedanken. Harry warf ihm aus den Augenwinkeln einen kurzen Blick zu und konzentrierte sich dann mit neuer Entschlossenheit ganz auf sein Buch. _...Zunächst wurde ein sehr umfangreiches und lächerlich kompliziertes Formular entworfen, das jeder Zauberer, der den Animaguszauber erfolgreich anwenden konnte, ausfüllen sollte. Das Formular bestand aus fünfzig Seiten und fragte nach allem, vom Mädchennamen der Mutter des Zauberers bis zu der Zahnpastasorte, die er benutzte..._

Harry presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und las weiter.

_...Nach vielen Diskussionen wurde dieses Formular verworfen und..._

„Was liest du denn eigentlich?" Draco lehnte sich vor, seine Stirn streifte Harrys und verschob beinahe dessen Brille. Harry zuckt zurück.

„Malfoy! Lass das!" Er runzelte die Stirn und neigte seinen Kopf weg von Draco.

„Ich dachte, wir ignorierten einander."

„Hmm...Mir ist langweilig." Draco hob den Buchdeckel an und schloss es fast, um den Titel zu lesen, „_Vom Zauberer zum Tier. Die Geschichte der Animagi. _Hah, langweilig."

„Dir ist langweilig? Dann mach deine Hausaufgaben! Beschäftige dich selbst." Harry langte runter und entfernte mit einem Gefühl von großer Erleichterung Dracos Ellenbogen aus seiner

Seite. Draco trat das Bett und traf dabei beinahe Harrys Beine, aber platzierte seinen Arm näher an seinen Körper.

„Das war eines der Talente, die ich nie aufgegriffen habe. Ich meine, mich selbst zu beschäftigen. Ich hatte immer Spielkameraden als Kind. Und viele Freunde als ich älter wurde." Er drehte sich auf seine Seite, wobei er immer noch Harry ansah, während eine schmale Hand auf Harrys nacktem Ellenbogen ruhte. „Ich nehme an, dass du darin über die Jahre wohl ziemlich gut geworden bist. Hast ganz allein in diesem Muggelhaus gespielt. Oder hattest du irgendwelche Freunde?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen," sagte Harry und schaffte es, einen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. Weshalb ihn Dracos Worte tangierten, war ihm nicht klar, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte er nicht die Erinnerung daran unterdrücken, wie er still in seinem Schrank saß und zuhörte wie Dudley und seine Freunde draußen spielten. Oder wie er sich in einer Ecke des Spielplatzes versteckte und hoffte, ignoriert zu werden, und wie es ihm weh tat, weil er ignoriert wurde.

„Mein Vater hat immer dafür gesorgt, dass jemand in meiner Nähe war, um mich zu amüsieren," fuhr Draco fort; seine Finger bewegten sich auf Harrys Arm.

„Und ich bin sicher, dass er mit Befehlen um sich warf, wenn ihm niemand entgegen kam." Harry blätterte eine Seite in seinem Buch um, ohne jedoch wirklich die Buchstaben zu sehen. Vielleicht war Malfoy irgendwie so beschaffen, dass er erst gar nicht lange still sein konnte.

„Das war nie ein Problem." Der Tonfall seiner Stimme machte deutlich, das diese thematische Richtung beendet war. Harry machte sich eine geistige Notiz, später noch mal darauf zurückzukommen.

„Einer meiner Freunde war diese kleine Hexe mit dem Namen Hoshi, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Ein winziges, schwarzhaariges Mädchen. Sie sah aus wie eine Puppe." Er machte eine Pause. „Ich frage mich, was aus ihr geworden ist."

„Hmm. Interessant. Bist du fertig?" Harry schloss das Buch, hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb er das getan hatte und öffnete es wieder.

„Mir ist langweilig."

„Dann hab halt Langeweile."

„Du bist ein lausiger Gefährte," stellte Draco fest, immer noch überraschend freundlich.

„Seit wann bin ich _dein _Gefährte?" Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. _Das muss eine neue Art der Folter von seiner Seite aus sein. _‚Morden durch Nettigkeit'_, das muss es sein. Nicht dass ich das nett nennen würde..._

„Wie soll ich dich den sonst nennen?" fragte Draco vernünftig.

„Potter. Oder Harry. Das sollte genügen." Entschlossen, dieses Gespräch zu beenden, drehte sich Harry auf seine Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Draco, stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und versuchte wieder einmal, das (zugegebenermaßen langweilige) Buch zu lesen. Dracos Berührung folgte seiner Bewegung, strich seinem Arm hoch und unter den Ärmel seiner Robe; Finger wanderten entlang des weichen Fleisches seines Innenarms. Er erschauerte und hoffte verzweifelt, das Draco es nicht bemerkte.

„Ich _meinte_," fuhr Draco mit sanftem Nachdruck fort, „Wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit sind und Leute nach dir fragen, was soll ich ihnen erzählen? Ich könnte dich gewiss nicht einen Freund nennen. Zu schade, dass ich dich nicht meinen Dienstjungen nennen kann..."

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick über seine Schulter zu.

„Sag das und ich habe jedes Recht, den Leuten zu erzählen, dass du ein Affe wärst, den ich zufällig in einen Menschen verwandelt hätte und nun nicht mehr los würde."

„Ein Affe?"

„Ja. Und zudem noch ein ziemlich widerlicher. Pinkelte überall in meinem Zimmer hin und baggerte meine Tante Petunia an."

Draco hatte einen ‚Du machst Scherze, oder?'-Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Was meinst du außerdem mit Öffentlichkeit? Ich schätze mal, dass die ganze Schule sowieso schon hierüber Bescheid weiß, deshalb wird es so oder so völlig egal sein, was du ihnen erzählst."

„Wir werden doch nicht das ganze Jahr eingesperrt in Hogwarts verbringen, oder? Ich, für meinen Teil, plane in den Ferien nach Hause zu gehen und ein oder drei Wochenende in Hogsmeade zu verbringen."

Diese verdammten Finger rieben leicht seine Haut, als wollten sie versuchen, ein weiteres Erzittern aus ihm hervorzulocken.

_Malfoy, du müsstest mich für die Ferien schon strampelnd, schreiend und dich beißend zum Haus deiner Eltern schleppen._

„Ich bezweifle, dass wir überhaupt eines von beidem tun werden, bis der Schulleiter einen Weg findet, unseren Zustand zu erklären."

_Zum Glück schreibt Rita Kimmkorn nicht mehr über mich. Ich kann geradezu die Schlagzeilen vor mir sehen, die sie sich ausgedacht hätte. _Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Heimliche Geliebte. _Agh. _

Ihm schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. _Gott sei Dank. Danke, Hermine, dass du dafür gesorgt hast. Es ist beinahe genug, dass ich dir vergebe, dass du mich an Draco gefesselt hast..._

„Was ich wissen möchte, ist, weshalb ich noch nichts von meinem Vater gehört habe."

_Fast._

„Trotz aller gegenteiligen Ideen, dreht sich die Welt nicht um uns zwei," erinnert ihn Harry. „Das Leben geht weiter. Ich bin sicher, sie sind mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt." _Oder damit Wege zu finden, es _nicht_ deinem Vater zu erzählen. Ich bin so ein Idiot, mich darauf eingelassen zu haben. _Und das ärgerte ihn am meisten. Niemand hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, er war nicht gefesselt, erpresst oder sogar besonders beschwatzt worden. Er hatte einfach zugestimmt. _Es gibt in all diesem eine Lektion zu lernen. Ich weiß es einfach._

„Hmm..." Draco schaffte es sogar ohne Worte, zugleich zweifelnd und verächtlich zu klingen. „Sicher, Potter, sicher."

„Oh, verzieh dich," schnauzte Harry, mit seiner Geduld war er so langsam am Ende.

„Liebend gern, aber kann nicht." Das Bett bebte als Draco plötzlich auf seine andere Seite rollte, sodass er Rücken an Rücken an Harry gedrängt war, die bloßen Knöchel berührend.

„Jetzt habe ich Hunger."

„Du bist ein anspruchsvoller Rotzlöffel, oder? Und musste du so nah liegen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn; er wollte liebend gern wegrutschen, aber er wusste, dass er unweigerlich auf dem Fußboden landen würde, wenn er das täte.

„Warum?" Er konnte beinahe Dracos Grinsen hören. „Ist es dir peinlich?"

„Nein."

„Lügner," kicherte Draco. Er verstummte und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Harry kaute auf seiner Zunge rum und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht zu erröten.

_Verdammter Kerl, verdammter Kerl. _Harry sah wieder zu seinem Buch runter, dass er fast durch die ganze Zankerei vergessen hatte. _Komm damit klar, ich muss damit klar kommen. Ich werde mit ihm ja eine lange Zeit zusammen sein._

An ihn gelehnt, seufzte Draco schwer.

„Ich _bin_ hungrig."

„Das ist schön."

oooOooo

Ron ließ sich mit einem lautem Schnaufen in einen der Stühle im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

„Nun...verdammt," verkündete er; anscheinend mangelte es ihm an anderen anschaulichen Begriffen, die aktuelle Situation zu beschreiben. Hermine saß ihm gegenüber und schien ihm zuzustimmen, einfach weil sie nicht seine Aussage bestritt. Ron beobachtete sie unsicher, wartete auf eine bissige Bemerkung und war tatsächlich ein wenig ratlos, als nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war zum größten Teil leer, nur ein paar andere Gryffindors waren da und diese ignorierten das stille Paar.

„Wir ...wir konnte das nicht wissen," wagte Ron zu sagen. Hermine kämmt ihre wilde Mähne mit ihren Fingern und warf einen Blick an die Decke.

„Nein. Und vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb wir es nicht hätten tun sollen." Sie streckte ihre Arme aus und ließ sie dann in ihren Schoß fallen. Ron wartete. Als ob sie dies spürte, warf sie ihm einen Blick zu. „Ich werde dich nicht ausmeckern, falls du dich darüber wundern solltest. Obwohl ich das gerne machen würde," ein tiefer Seufzer, „würde es doch nichts helfen. Harry braucht unsere Unterstützung und nicht unsere Streitereien."

Ron blinzelte, dann grinste er. „Tja, schön, dass du mir zustimmst."

Hermine blickte finster. Ron strahlte. Nach einem kurzen Anstarr-Wettbewerb, warf sie besiegt ihre Hände hoch, stand von ihrem Sessel auf und stampfte davon, während sie unschmeichelhafte Sachen über Rons Abstammung vor sich hin murmelte.

Ron beobachtete ihren Abgang recht amüsiert. Nachdem sie die Treppe hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden war, lehnte Ron seinen Kopf an die Kopflehne seines Sessels und starrte ins Feuer. Die Belustigung verschwand von seinen Zügen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry," sagte er leise, während er die tanzenden Formen der Flammen beobachtete, als das darunter liegende Holz zu Asche wurde und Funken den Rauchfang hochschwebten.

oooOooo

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem Gefühl erstickt und erdrückt zu werden. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang kämpfte er gegen das Hindernis an bis besagtes Hindernis ich wüst beschimpfte und noch stärker zerquetschte. Harry hörte auf zu strampeln und ließ seine nebeligen Gedanken sich klären. Er bemerkte, dass Stoff übers einem Mund lag und sich etwas Schweres und Warmes in dem Stoff befand. Das Gewicht, das ihn runterdrückte war definitiv körperförmig.

_Oh, richtig, Malfoy. _Er langte hoch und entfernte Dracos Arm von seinem Gesicht. Nachdem er eine lange Minute lang mit Blinzeln im schummrigen, vormorgendlichen Licht verbracht hatte, machte er eine Bestandsaufnahme über die derzeitige Situation. Es schien so, dass Draco, obwohl sie sich die Nacht zuvor noch die Mühe gemacht hatten, zwei Betten zusammenzuschieben und die Matratzen zu verschmelzen, sodass die beiden Jungen genug Platz hätten, irgendwie auf ihm ausgestreckt gelandet war. Der andere Junge lag auf seinem Rücken, sein Kopf ruhte auf Harrys rechten oberen Bizeps, sein linker Arm war über seinen Kopf gebogen und lag quer über Harrys Gesicht. Die Decken waren runtergerutscht und waren um ihre Beine gewickelt, sodass Harry dort heiß und schwitzig war, wo Draco ihn zerdrückte, und kalt, wo er es nicht tat.

„Wunderbar, du gehörst zu den Leuten, die das ganze Bett in Beschlag nehmen."

Seine Schulter schmerzte von Dracos Gewicht. Der Blonde murmelte etwas, wand sich und versuchte es bequemer auf seinem ‚Kissen' zu haben. Harry quiekte in Protest und zutiefst gekränkt. Er legte seine Finger um Dracos Hand und benutzte seine Beine und seine freie Hand, um den anderen von sich runter zu schieben. Draco bewegte sich ohne Protest, machte es sich umgehend gemütliche als er auf der Matratze war und steckte die hand, die Harry hielt unter seine Wange. Harry atmete rau, die Wangen glühend und das Herz wild klopfend. Er blickt starr auf Draco runter und sah nur verschwommen etwas Blasses mit dunklen Anhaltszeichen anstelle der Gesichtszüge und verschwommen etwas Gelbes anstelle des Haars.

_Mist,_ dachte er zusammenhangslos. _Mist. _

Dracos Atem geisterte über seine hand. Harry schloss seine Augen und legte sich wieder flach ins Bett. Seine freie Hand benutzte er dazu, die Decken zu entwirren und sie über seinen Körper zu ziehen. Immer noch benebelt und schlaftrunken, konzentrierte sich Harry auf sein Atmen bis er wieder im Land der träume angelangt war.

oooOooo


	5. 5 Besucher

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews. Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel hat lange auf sich warten lassen. Aber besser spät als nie… °schämt sich°

**Titel: Schützende Bande**  
**Autorin:****Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**  
**Teil:** 5. Besucher  
**Rating:** PG13 bzw. T für diesen Teil, für die ganze Geschichte jedoch vorsichtshalber M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört, gehört JK Rowling und Co. und nicht mir. Dies Geschichte dient zur reinen Unterhaltung und es wird kein Geld mit ihr gemacht.  
**Warnung:** Slash, AU, Flüchtigkeitsfehler

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

oooOooo

**5. Besucher**

Es gibt ein paar Dinge im Leben, die dich so sehr nerven, dass du bereit bist, dir den eigenen Arm abzukauen oder aus dem Fenster im vierten Stock zu springen, nur damit du in die Freiheit flüchten kannst. Gezwungen zu sein, still zu sitzen, während dein Erzrivale sich über dich mit seinen mehr als unangenehmen Freud unterhält, gehörte definitiv dazu. Allerdings, um fair zu sein, redeten sie nicht direkt über ihn – aber sie diskutierten seine Freunde, sein Haus, die Lehrer und einfach jeden, der ihn mochte oder den er mochte. Es war als müsste man zuhören wie jemand mit seinen Fingernägeln an einer Tafel runterkratzte, während derjenige ‚Das Lied, das niemals endet' völlig schräg singt.

„--- Sie _sagen_, dass der Gegenzauber nicht funktionieren wird, aber _ich_ bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das glauben soll. Nun ja, sie werden schon sehen, wenn mein Vater kommt, wird er dafür sorgen, dass alles wieder seine Ordnung hat ---"

Harry fing an den Ausdruck ‚mein Vater' ziemlich stark zu hassen. Immerhin hatten sie das Thema gewechselt.

„--- Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn der Gegenzauber funktionieren würde und sie dies hier nur hinauszögern, um mich zu quälen. Die sind sowieso alle auf Potters Seite ---"

Egal. Harry widerstand der Versuchung, Draco zu kneifen. Jegliche Umgänglichkeit, die zwischen ihnen letzte Nacht und diesen Morgen existiert hatte, war nun offiziell verschwunden.

Sie saßen Rücken an Rücken gepresst zusammen, jedoch war Harry nach vorne gekrümmt, da er Dracos gesamtes Gewicht auf sich lasten hatte. Der andere Jugendliche schien seinen neuen Stuhl recht bequem zu finden – vielen Dank – und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen oder Harry weitere Rückenschmerzen zu ersparen. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass sie keinen Haut an Haut Kontakt benötigten, wenn sie so eng beieinander waren, aber das hieß nicht, dass Harry sich davon abhalten konnte, gelegentlich hinter sich zu langen und seine Finger oder Fingerknöchel über Dracos nackten Hals zu reiben. Sein einziger Trost war, das Draco auch fortfuhr, ihn zu berühren, und obendrein noch vor Crabbe und Goyle.

„--- Selbstverständlich muss er mit mir leiden. Anscheinend hatte Granger den Zauber gefunden..."

„Und Potter war derjenige, der blöd genug war, ihn anzuwenden," stellte Crabbe laut fest, anscheinend gefiel es ihm, über Harry zu reden als ob er nicht anwesend wäre. Harry schnitt seinem Pergament eine Grimasse und bemerkte überrascht wie Draco sich leicht verspannte.

„Nun, das ist schwer zu sagen," sagte Draco leicht gereizt und seine Stimme klang um einige Grad kälter. „Es ist jedoch klar, dass Weasley derjenige war, der ihn dazu angestiftet hat. Zweifelsohne würde er nichts ohne die Unterstützung seiner Kumpanen machen ---"

_Gott, ich hasse dich, _dachte Harry bösartig. Und als ob Dracos Finger auf diesen Gedanken antworteten, berührten sie hinten seinen Nacken und schlängelten seine Schulter hinunter.

Die Hand verschwand.

Harry wandte etwas Kraft auf, um Draco nach vorne zu drücken, aber sackte wieder in sich zusammen, als er merkte, dass Draco immer noch Bleigewicht spielte.

„--- Ich muss zugeben, ich bin erstaunt, dass Granger sie nicht verpetzt hat. Nach dem Eindruck, den _ich_ habe, ist sie ziemlich bestimmt, was das Folgen von Regeln betrifft."

Harry dachte zurück wie Hermine ihm und Ron geholfen hatte, sich als Crabbe und Goyle auszugeben. Er lächelte. _Das zeigt, was du weißt._

„So, Potter, hast du sie bestochen, den Mund zu halten?"

Harry, der immer noch lächelnd in jener Erinnerung schwelgte, brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu bemerken, dass Draco mit ihm sprach.

„Was?" Er versuchte sich gerade aufzurichten, jedoch wieder ohne Erfolg.

„Hast du Hermine Granger bestochen, den Mund zu halten wegen eures kleinen Zaubers?" Draco sprach jedes Wort in einem herablassenden Tonfall überdeutlich aus und machte sich noch schwerer. Harry drehte so gut es ging seinen Kopf herum und warf Draco einen finsteren ‚Oh, jetzt mach mal halblang!'-Blick zu.

Bevor er jedoch einen Kommentar von sich geben konnte, prustete Goyle laut. „Was hast'e gemacht, Potter? Sie geküsst?" Draco gab einen Laut von sich, der erstaunlich einem Fauchen glich und setzte sich gerade auf. Allerdings war Goyle noch nicht fertig. „Ich wette, dass war die einzige Action, die sie in einer langen Zeit bekommen hat!"

„Jetzt hör mal zu du ---" begann Harry scharf und drehte seinen Körper, um Goyle direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er drang nicht sehr weit in das Reich der Beleidigungen vor, da Professor McGonagall die Krankenstation betrat.

Ihre bloße Gegenwart brachte ein abruptes Ende jeglicher Konversation, als sie auf die versammelten Jugendlichen mit einer Miene herabsah, die ihre kriegsgöttische Namenspatronin mit Stolz erfüllt hätte. Crabbe und Goyle besaßen den Anstand ein wenig schuldbewusst zu gucken, Draco hob nur sein Kinn noch höher und Harry musste blinzeln.

„Ich glaube, das Mittagessen dürfte jetzt beendet sein. Vincent, Gregory, ihr habt Unterricht."

„Ja, Professor," sagten beide sauer und wie aus einem Munde. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Draco, warfen Harry fiese Blicke zu und verließen den Raum durch die Tür neben McGonagall. Professor McGonagall stand unbeweglich da, während sie das unglückliche Paar auf dem Bett betrachtete.

Ohne näher darüber nachzudenken, rutschte Harry näher an Draco ran und um ihn herum, sodass er mehr in McGonagalls Blickrichtung war. Sie mochte ihn sowieso lieber als Draco, deshalb würde alles was sie mit ihm tun oder zu ihm sagen würde weniger schwerwiegend sein und das sorgte dafür, dass er sich besser fühlte. Draco erlaubte zwar das Neuarrangieren, fuhr jedoch fort, den Professor etwas argwöhnisch zu beobachten.

Minerva McGonagall schloss ihrerseits die Augen mit der Hoffnung, dass sie genug Geduld haben würde, um mit dieser Situation umzugehen und erlaubte sich ein paar Minuten, um ihre Entscheidung, eine Lehrerin in Hogwarts zu werden, anzuzweifeln. Sie dachte nicht sehr oft darüber nach, nur einmal in einem Jahrzehnt oder so. Das letzte Mal hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, als ein Hufflepuff das Haar jeder Person in der gesamten Schule Limonengrün gezaubert hatte. Es hatte buchstäblich Wochen gedauert, um die Farbe wieder loszuwerden und das arme Kind war in der Zwischenzeit fast von seinen Schulkameraden gelyncht worden.

„Nun, es ist gut, euch sozusagen wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Ihr leidet nicht allzu sehr an eurer misslichen Lage," sie ignorierte absichtlich Dracos ungläubiges Schnauben, „worüber ich sehr erleichtert bin. Allerdings müssen gewisse Anpassungen gemacht werden für eure...einzigartige Lage.

Nachdem die zwei zustimmend genickt hatten, ging Minerva weiter in den Raum hinein und setzte sich in einen von diesen Sesseln mit hoher Lehne, die für Besucher der Patienten vorgesehen waren.

„Professor Dumbledore und ein paar andere arbeiten bereits an dem Arrangement eurer neuen Quartiere ---"

„Halt, warten Sie," unterbrach Harry, der seine Beine unter sich zog und so bewegte, dass er mehr vor Draco war und nicht halb über seinem Schoß ausgebreitet. „Neue Räume?"

„Aber gewiss doch, du hast doch wohl nicht erwartet, dass du Draco mit in den Gryffindorschlafsaal bringen wirst, oder?" fragte sie mit solch einer Art von perfekten Logik, bei der man sich dumm fühlt, weil man nicht selbst daran gedacht hat. Harry errötete leicht.

„Und ich nehme an, dass Ihre Hausgenossen durchaus etwas gegen einen Gryffindor in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hätten, Mr. Malfoy." Dracos Mund schloss sich und er verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar.

„Wir diskutieren zwar immer noch darüber, ob ihr ein eigenes Badezimmer und eine Dusche bekommt oder nicht, aber ansonsten sollten eure Zimmer in ein paar Tagen fertig sein. Ihr werdet ein eigenes Passwort haben, dass ihr so ändern könnt, wie ihr es für angemessen haltet, allerdings schlage ich vor, dass ihr es _nicht_ irgendjemanden von euren Freunden mitteilt. Sei es auch nur um wenigstens," ihr Mund zuckte mit etwas, das drohte ein Lächeln zu werden, „den häuslichen Frieden zu bewahren. Wir erwarten nicht von euch, dass ihr den Unterricht besucht, bevor ihr euch nicht --- aneinander gewöhnt habt. Das heißt, erst in einer Woche oder so. Zuvor müssen Professor Snape und ich jedoch mit euch besprechen, wie wir eure Stunden arrangieren."

_Stimmt, bis auf Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zaubertränke, haben wir unsere Fächer zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten, _dachte Harry und bewegte sich so, dass Dracos Knie nicht mehr so sehr in seinen Rücken drückte.

„Ich hoffe, ihr könnt unter euch regeln, wo ihr während der Mahlzeiten sitzen werdet," sagte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihnen, „ohne zu große Kämpfe, wage ich zu hoffen."

Draco schaffte es, ihr ein unschuldig strahlendes Lächeln zu schenken, und Harry schenkte eine etwas sarkastischere Version desselben. Ihre Miene blieb unverändert.

„So oder so, erwartet nicht, dass sich die Lehrkräfte damit befassen und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er _keinen _von den anderen Schülern involviert. Allerdings wird das mit deinen Freunden wohl etwas schwieriger sein."

Draco gab einen leicht zustimmenden Laut von sich. Harry stimmte zwar dieser Idee zu, aber er blieb still.

Es fühlte sich seltsam an, so über ihn und Draco zusammen zu reden. Es klang alles so permanent.

Die Welt ‚außerhalb' von Hogwarts, die bis jetzt so weit entfernt erschienen war, kehrte mit voller Macht zurück. Darüber hinaus wurde sie ihren Bedürfnissen angepasst. Nun, nein, vielleicht war das etwas übertrieben. Die neuen Räume waren nur nötig, da es böses Blut zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors gab. Wenn Draco ein Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff gewesen wäre, hätte es vermutlich anders ausgesehen.

„Nun, das ist nicht so wichtig. Ich sitze nicht mit Gryffindors _oder _Weasleys zusammen," betonte Draco entschieden.

„Ich sitze nicht mit Slytherins zusammen," blaffte Harry als Antwort.

„Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr mit eurem Essen auf dem Boden sitzen müsst," informierte sie McGonagall auf vernünftige Art und Weise.

Harry starrte sie voller Verwunderung an, als so etwas wie Belustigung in ihren Augen tanzte.

„Nun, das wäre alles, was ich --- nein, wartet. Beinahe hätte ich es vergessen." Sie fasste in ihren Ärmel und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Pensum domesticum!" verkündete sie mit ein geübten Bewegung ihres Handgelenks.

Ein großer Stapel an Büchern und zusammengerollten Pergament erschien aus der Luft und landete mit einer solchen Wucht auf dem Fußende des Bettes, dass Harry und Draco hochhüpften.

Ein paar lose Rollen rollten ziellos auf den Fußboden.

„Das sind eure Unterrichtsmaterialien für heute und morgen und eure Hausaufgaben. Ihr werdet mit euren Klassenkameraden über Notizen reden müssen, aber die meisten Professoren haben alle Informationen beigelegt, die ihr benötigen werdet."

„Sieh dir mal all die Zaubertränkeaufgaben an!" rief Draco aus, als er in dem Stapel herumstöberte.

„Der größte Teil davon ist für Mr. Potter."

Draco sah aus als hätte sich sein Tag gerade mächtig verbessert.

„Ah, gut."

Harry rümpfte seine Nase und schob ein schweres Buch von den Saum seines Umhangs. War das nicht einfach entzückend?

Minerva stand mit einem tiefen Atemzug auf und schüttelte ihre Kleidung aus.

„Das wäre alles für heute. Ich hoffe _sehr_, dass ihr zwei euch ---" Sie stoppte und schien ihre Worte zu überdenken.

„Dass ihr zwei lernen werdet, euch zu tolerieren, wenn schon nichts anderes."

Die Art und Weise wie sie diesen Zusatz machte, kitzelte Harrys ‚Andere-Leute-wissen-etwas-was-du-nicht-weißt'-Radar. Aber Dracos leise gelachtes „Dafür wirst du _Stunden_ brauchen," lenkte ihn davon ab, diesem Gefühl nachzugehen.

Draco hatte nie dem Spruch „Spannung, dick genug zum Schneiden" Glauben geschenkt, aber nun konnte er verstehen, was gemeint war.

Harry und er hatten angefangen, den Haufen Arbeit zu bearbeiten, kurz nachdem McGonagall gegangen war, und er war wahrhaftig _begeistert _gewesen von der bloßen Menge an Hausaufgaben, die Snape Harry gegeben hatte. Der liebe Professor Snape hatte Draco außerdem eine viel kleinere Menge an Aufgaben gegeben, sogar weniger als was er sonst normalerweise aufgeben würde. Es wog sogar die stetige Abwesenheit seines Lieblingslehrers auf. Keiner von den anderen Lehrern hatte solche Rücksicht genommen bezüglich Dracos Aufgabenmenge, aber er hatte es auch nicht wirklich von ihnen erwartet.

Schließlich spielten sie eine bizarre Art Reise nach Jerusalem in ihrer Suche nach einer bequemen Position zum Lernen und Schreiben. Die beste Position war zusammengequetscht in einem massiven Sessel, mit dem Tablett vom Mittagessen auf dessen Armlehnen gestützt als eine Art provisorischen Tisch. Allerdings war das ein wenig zu intim für seine zunehmend verräterischen Hormone gewesen, um es zu tolerieren (verflucht seien sie), weshalb sie letztendlich auf zwei kleineren Stühlen landeten, die _wirklich _nahe zusammen gezogen waren.

Nun war der reguläre Unterricht vorbei und ihre Freunde waren gekommen, um sie zu besuchen.

Das war, wo die Anspannung hereinkam.

Weasley und Granger waren wenige Minuten vor Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy aufgetaucht. Zu Beginn war Draco über die Unterstützung erfreut gewesen und über die Chance Potters Freunden zuzusetzen, wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie dem entkommen könnten, aber er fing an, sich stark zu wünschen, dass sie alle weggehen würden.

Granger gab sich offensichtlich Mühe, freundlich zu sein, aber Ron versuchte es nicht einmal.

Er saß da und beobachtete die beiden breiteren Jugendlichen und wartet nur darauf, dass sie den ersten Zug machten. Crabbe und Goyle spielten mit ihren Muskeln, blickten bedrohlich und waren generell schlechte Gesprächspartner.

Und Pansy ---

Oh, Draco, das ist einfach absolut _furchtbar_! Ich verstehe nicht, _weshalb_ die Lehrer nicht damit _ordentlich_ umgehen und ich werde einfach sagen müssen, dass meine Mutter und Großonkel Taliesin _beide_ im Ministerium tätig sind und ich bin _sicher_, dass sie _irgendetwas_ werden tun können ---"

„Danke, Pansy, meine Liebe, das wäre großartig," unterbrach er ihren Wortstrom auf die übliche flirtende Art und Weise, die er für reiche Slytherinmädchen angenommen hatte, wegen der geringen Chance, dass er eine von ihnen vielleicht einmal zu heiraten hätte, wenn er älter wäre.

Sie strahlte ihn glückselig an und fuhr ohne zu zögern fort.

„--- In diesem Fall werde ich ihnen eine Eule schicken, bevor ich heute Abend zu Bett gehe. Du wirst ruckzuck aus diesem Schlamassel raus sein, aber bis dahin werde ich dich jeden Tag besuchen, damit du nicht nur _ihn _als Gesellschaft hast ---"

Harry war bewusst, dass über ihn geredet wurde, und lehnte sich weiter in Dracos Seite, während er einen Blick dorthin warf, wo Pansy auf einem Hocker neben Dracos Stuhl saß. Er schnaubte leise und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine, die gerade seine Hausaufgaben in Zauberkunst erklärte. Draco hielt es für klug, ihn zu ignorieren.

Merkwürdig, er hatte vorher nie bemerkt wie nervig Pansy war, wenn sie einen ihrer Redeschwalle hatte.

Sie war nicht seine Lieblingsperson oder etwa einer von seinen engeren Freunden und er genoss nicht immer ihre Gegenwart. Allerdings schmeichelte sie ihm sehr, und das war etwas, dass immer ganz nett war, wenn man einen guten Schub fürs Ego brauchte. Außerdem war sie besser in _intelligenter_ Konversation als seine zwei Handlanger.

„--- Aber du bist stark und ich weiß, es wird ---"

Er lächelte und nickte, um sein Interesse zu zeigen, aber ansonsten ließ er seine Aufmerksamkeit wandern. Sie wanderte nicht sehr weit. Harrys Gewicht fühlte sich recht nett an seiner Seite an und er konnte ab und zu die Stimme des anderen Jungen durch Pansys Geplapper hören. Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher welche Wendung des Schicksals oder der Dummheit (eigentlich hatte ein paar gute Vermutungen was letzteres betraf) dazu geführt hatte, dass er an Harrry Potter gebunden war, aber es schien, interessant zu werden.

In seinen etwas ehrlicheren Momenten, musste Draco zugeben, dass Harry immer einige Faszination für ihn hielt. Der Junge hatte ihn interessiert seitdem sie ihrem ersten Treffen in dem Kleidungsgeschäft. Er hatte ausgesehen wie ein verlorenes Weisenkind, in seiner schlecht passenden Muggelkleidung und seinem Haar, das nie ordentlich gekämmt worden war. Draco hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht viel wert war, als er mit Hagrid gegangen war. Aber als Draco erfuhr, dass der Lumpenjunge wirklich der berühmte Harry Potter war…

Nun, er war nicht dumm. Du machst dir nicht einfach jemanden zum Feind, der die Hälfte der Zaubererwelt auf seiner Seite hat, geschweige denn jemand, der außerdem der einzige Überlebende eines Angriffs von Du-weißt-schon-wem war. Es war zumindest schlechte Politik. (Sein Vater schien dies nie verstanden zu haben. Selbstverständlich, dort, wo Lucius Malfoy Ideale zum Hochhalten hatte, hatte Draco einen Überlebensplan.) Trotzdem, als Harry ging und Ron Weasley _ihm _vorzog…war das eine unentschuldbare Beleidigung. Auch hatte es ihn verletzt. Niemand hatte je seine Freundschaft abgelehnt oder zumindest das Angebot, sein Verbündeter zu sein.

Und zurückgewiesen zu werden zugunsten eines armen Niemands, der nicht einmal genügend wert war, um seine Schuhe zu polieren, war sogar noch schlimmer gewesen.

Deshalb plante er, Potter für sein Vergehen zahlen zu lassen. Aus irgendeinem Grund lief es jedoch nie so wie er es geplant hatte. Potter kriegte ihn genauso oft ran wie er Potter und er konnte einfach nicht aufgeben, er konnte Potter nicht gewinnen lassen und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, wann auch immer Draco ihm den Sieg strittig machte, war es _immer _wert.

Dann hatte Harry begonnen, in seinen feuchten Träumen aufzutauchen, irgendwann während ihres fünften Hogwartsjahrs.

Das war einfach schrecklich gewesen. Und es geschah immer wieder. Es war wirklich nicht etwas über das er --- jemals --- nachdachte, sondern einfach ignorierte und hoffte, wenn er weiterhin Traum-Harry ignorierte, dass dieser vielleicht dann doch Traum-jemand-anderes würde. Außer dass er nun, Glückspilz, der er war, den _echten_ Harry in seinem Bett hatte. Und dieser gerade Klette spielte.

Seine umherschweifenden Gedanken kehrten zu ihrem normalen Ort zurück und informierten ihn, dass etwas geschehen war, während er im Lala-Land gewesen war. Pansy war aufgestanden, hatte ihre Hände auf die Hüften gestützt und stellte ihre beste ‚Ich-bin nicht-erfreut'-Miene zur Schau.

„Du solltest dich nicht so an Draco klammern!"

„Ich klammere mich nicht an ihn!" verteidigte sich Harry schnauzend, während er sich an ihn klammerte. Draco zog eine helle Augenbraue hoch. _Ach ja?_

„Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du so nahe dran sitzen musst! Ich denke nicht, dass Draco das mag!" erwiderte sie hochmütig.

„Ich weiß, dass er es nicht mag, aber das ist unwichtig," teilte Harry ihr mit und rutschte etwas näher, als das Slytherinmädchen eine, wie sie wohl dachte, tröstende Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte.

„Es steht dir nun wirklich nicht zu, dich einzumischen," warf Hermine ein, das Buch auf ihrem Schoß halb geschlossen, ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Oh? Und du hast etwas zu sagen, du Schlamm…"

Die bevorstehende Beleidigung wurde verhütet, als Ron einen lauten Schrei ausstieß, der „Dummer Arsch" oder „Brummer Barsch" hätte sein können; es war schwer zu entscheiden, so wütend war er, und er warf sich auf Crabbe und Goyle. Pansys Satz endete in einem Quieken. Hermine, die einzig auch nur im Entferntesten patente von den Gryffindors, sprang auf ihre Füße und zog sich in eine sichere Entfernung von dem Kampf zurück.

Harry versuchte selbstverständlich sich _ins_ Schlachtgetümmel zu stürzen. Draco stoppte ihn mit einem Arm um die Mitte und zerrte ihn zurück.

„Hey, hör auf!" protestierte Harry, der immer noch die Absicht hatte, seinem Freund zur Hilfe zu kommen.

„Sieh mal, wenn du da mit einsteigst, steige ich auch mit ein. Ich habe keine Lust darin involviert zu werden."

_Und ich habe auch keine Lust, dich grün und blau geschlagen zu sehen._

Harry drehte sich etwas und warf ihm mit einem grasgrünem Auge einen Blick zu als wolle er zu beurteilen versuchen, was er damit meinte. Er machte allerdings keine Bemerkung, sondern wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kampf zu.

Draco hielt sich einfach an ihm fest und wartete darauf, dass Madam Pomfrey auftauchte und das Durcheinander beruhigte.

Warum passierten eigentlich ihm immer diese Dinge?

oooOooo


	6. 6 Das Zimmer

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews **FirstKiss** und **XIProngsIX**. Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel kommt spät und ist auch nicht sehr lang... Aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem… °schämt sich°

**Titel: Schützende Bande**  
**Autorin:****Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**  
**Teil:** 6. Das Zimmer  
**Rating:** PG13 bzw. T für diesen Teil, für die ganze Geschichte jedoch vorsichtshalber M  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alles was dazu gehört, gehört JK Rowling und Co. und nicht mir. Dies Geschichte dient zur reinen Unterhaltung und es wird kein Geld mit ihr gemacht.  
**Warnung:** Slash, AU, nicht betagelesen

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

oooOooo

**6. Das Zimmer**

Der Raum war einfach genug. Ein Tisch zurzeit bedeckt mit Büchern, zwei übergroße Sessel, ein kleiner Kamin und ein an die Wand gerücktes Doppelbett, drapiert mit dunklen Vorhängen.  
Es gab ein einzelnes Fenster in der Wand beim Bett und ein paar Teppiche bedeckten den Steinfußboden.

Ihre Truhen waren schon hereingebracht worden und standen nebeneinander am Fußende des Bettes. Hedwigs Käfig saß auf Harrys Truhe und ein ähnlicher jedoch größerer Käfig saß auf Dracos.

Insgesamt war der Raum kleiner als Harrys Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal und ein wenig schäbig, als ob viele von den Gegenständen aus einer Abstellkammer geschleppt worden wären.  
Aber es war sauber und vermittelte irgendwie eine fröhliche Atmosphäre.

„Ich nehme an, es könnte schlimmer sein," bemerkte Draco mit einem Hauch von Melodrama.

Er war verstimmt, weil er Händchen haltend mit Harry Potter durch Gänge von Hogwarts spaziert war. Professor McGonagall war nett genug gewesen zu warten bis der Unterricht begonnen hatte, um sie zu ihrem neuen Raum zu eskortieren, aber sogar Harry hatte es geschüttelt bei der Idee, einem Klassenkameraden auf Botengang zufällig zu begegnen.

Glücklicherweise geschah nichts in der Art und sie waren nun sicher in ihrem neuen Zimmer angelangt. Harry zerrte and Dracos Hand und schleppte ihn halb zu einer Tür, die er gerade bemerkt hatte.

„Wohin führt die?"

"Zum Badezimmer," antwortete McGonagall, während sie das Zimmer mit einem gewissen Maße von Befriedigung musterte.

„Dieser Wohnbereich hatte wohl einmal einem Lehrer gehört. Eigentlich haben wir die sanitären Anlagen versteckt hinter einem Schrank mit diversen Alkoholika entdeckt."

Immer noch Draco wie einen unkooperativen Zweijähringen hinter sich her ziehend, nahm Harry das Badezimmer unter die Lupe, wo er ein Waschbecken, ein Spiegel, eine große Duschkabine und alle anderen notwendigen Dinge vorfand. Draco kehrte den Spieß rum und zerrte ihn zu ihren Truhen rüber.

„Ich hoffe, es wurde nichts vergessen," murmelte er düster, während er den Käfig aus dem Weg bewegte, um durch seine Sachen zu wühlen. Harry bewegte zuvorkommend seine Hand zur Rückseite von Dracos Nacken. Draco benutzte seine freie Hand, um seinen Zauberstab hervorzuziehen und ihn an das Schloss seiner Truhe zu tippen.

„Ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten, deshalb lasse ich Sie zwei jetzt allein, damit sie sich ein wenig einleben können. Das aktuelle Passwort ist ‚Komplikation', der Zauberspruch, um das Passwort zu ändern ist ‚signum milit', wonach Sie erst Ihren vollständigen Namen, dann das alte Passwort und danach das neue nennen. Ich denke, das wäre alles..." sagte sie und sah sie spekulierend an.

„Mir fällt nichts Weiteres ein," meinte Harry schulterzuckend. Draco hob eine Hand von einem scharlachrot eingebundenen Buch, um über seine Schulter zu winken. Professor McGonafall zögerte und nickte jedoch dann.

„Gut, es ist alles da," seufzte Draco, während er durch ein kleines Buch blätterte.

„Was – dachtest du etwa, jemand würde deine Sachen wegnehmen?" Harry linste neugierig über Dracos Schulter und schaffte es, einen Blick auf ein vage skizzierte Bild auf den leuchtend weißen Seiten zu erhaschen, bevor das Buch zugeklappt wurde.

„Alles ist möglich. Außerdem sind Slytherins nicht gerade völlig vertrauenswürdig. Vater brachte mir einen Zuschließzauber bei, bevor ich sogar in Hogwarts anfing."

Er steckte das Büchlein unter ein Stück gefaltete Kleidung und zog einen handtellergroßen Bilderrahmen hervor. Das Bild darin zeigte eine Gartenbank umgeben von Rosen.

„Das sollte ein Bild meiner Mutter sein. Wenn sie nicht mit ihrem Make-up beschäftigt ist."

Er warf das Bild wieder rein und schloss die Truhe fest. Mit einem schnellen Antippen seines Zauberstabs und einem gemurmelten Wort war der Schließzauber wieder an Ort und Stelle.

„Ich habe nicht vor, etwas wegzunehmen," protestierte Harry . Draco warf ihm ein charmantes Grinsen über eine Schulter zurück zu. Ein seltsames Gefühl flatterte durch Harrys Magen.

„Ja, und?"

„Gibt es irgendjemand, dem du vertraust?" fragte Harry leicht spöttisch.

„Oh, da gibt es ein oder zwei Leute. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht du," schnaubte Draco und stand sein blondes seidiges Haar zurückwerfend auf.

Er stellte seinen Eulenkäfig neben seine Truhe, da er keinen besseren Platz dafür fand.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt," seufzte Harry schwer, während er geistesabwesend die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern rieb.

Muskeln bewegten sich unter seiner Berührung und er bewegte seine Finger mit ihnen, stärker die empfindlichen Bereiche massierend. Ein leises Geräusch zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und endlich richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das, was er gerade tat.

Dracos Kopf war gebeugt, sein Hals entblößt vor Harrys Fingern und seine Schultern rollten vor Genuss.

Sich eigenartig von seinem Körper losgelöst fühlend, trat Harry einen Schritt näher und nahm seine andere Hand hoch.  
Langsam presste er seine Handballen gegen Dracos gebeugten Nacken und bewegte seine immer weiter arbeitende Hand zu Dracos Schultern. Seinem Instinkt folgend, massierte er die weiche Haut.

Der Kontakt rief ein enges Gefühl in der Brust hervor und eine seltsame Wärme breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus.  
Draco reagierte auf seine Streicheleinheiten wie eine Katze, sich reckend und schnurrend. Harry leckte sich über seine Unterlippe, während er mit den Daumen der geschmeidigen Linie von Dracos Muskeln zu seinem Wirbelsäule folgte.

Die Luft fühlte sich geladen und erhitzt an, wie ein Sturm, der darauf wartete, loszubrechen. Die Schwerkraft zog sie näher zusammen, ein Strudel des Verlangens zog sie zu seinem Mittelpunkt. Dracos Kopf hob sich als Harrys Hände einen Weg zu seinem Nacken empor streichelten und seine verräterischen Finger sich nach vorne wölbten, um die weiche Haut unter seinen Ohren und dem Kinn zu liebkosen.

Seidiges Haar kitzelte Harrys Handrücken und er lehnte sich vor, um dessen Duft einzuatmen.  
Kiefer- und Apfelduft, süß und verführerisch, wie Weihnachten. Aber es war wie ein Weihnachten zu Hause, wenn es gefährlich war, eine besondere Süßigkeit zu erstreben, egal wie groß die Versuchung war. Und Draco war die Schlange im Gras, die auf deine Schwäche wartet, bereit ein Drache zu werden, der sein Herz mit seinen Zähnen gefühllos freilegen würde.

Nur erzitterte Draco jetzt unter seiner Berührung, Sturmwolkenaugen überflutet von Verwirrung und Angst, als er über seine Schulter sah, und Harry wurde bewusst wie nah er doch stand.

Sein Verstand war in weiter Ferne, voller Angst und Protesten, aber unfähig den Schwall des Verlangens aufzuhalten, der in seinem Inneren freigelassen wurde. Aber irgendetwas musste es doch stoppen, es dorthin wieder einsperren, wo es hingehörte, weil er doch nicht konnte, es war falsch und er konnte nicht...

oooOooo


	7. 7 Gwydyon

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Vielen lieben Dank an **Amunet**, **zissy** und **Die Schwarze Lady** für die Reviews. Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel hat sehr lange auf sich warten lassen und gebetat ist es auch nicht. °steht in einer Ecke und schämt sich°

**Titel: Schützende Bande**  
**Autorin:** **Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**  
**Teil:** 2 von Kapitel 3.

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

oooOooo

**7. Gwydyon**

°Raschel, Klapper°

Der Moment endete wie zerspringendes Glas; warf sie zurück in eine respektable Entfernung von einander. Beide von Harrys Händen fielen runter und Draco fing die linke mit der Schnelligkeit eines Suchers, während sein Kopf in die Richtung schnellte, aus der das Geräusch kam.

Eine Adlereule flatterte wild gegen das Glasfenster.

„Gwydyon!" keuchte Draco und zog einen benommenen Harry hinter sich her, um das Fenster zu öffnen.

Der gewaltige Vogel segelte auf unnachahmlich leisen Schwingen an ihnen vorbei und landete auf der burgunderfarbenen Bettdecke.

Hedwig, die ihr Missfallen über den Ortswechsel durch lautes Rufen kundtat, flog direkt hinterher. Sie ließ sich neben den Uhu nieder und sie fauchten einander an.

„Sie scheinen sich zu hassen," hörte Harry sich sagen. Sie beobachteten wie Hedwig drohend ihre Federn aufplusterte und Gwydyon einen Buckel machte und seine Flügel spreizte.

„Oooh, wie süß," sagte Draco, wobei sein Tonfall etwas flach bei diesem Scherz ausfiel. Dennoch lächelte Harry schwach, wodurch die Anspannung von zuvor abflaute. Im Stillen dankte er den Eulen für die Störung, obwohl er nervös war, Draco jemals wieder ins Gesicht zu schauen. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten.

„Ich weiß nicht, können Eulen wirklich so fühlen?"

„Unsere tun es anscheinend." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht übertragen sich unsere Gefühle auf sie," schlug er zweifelnd vor. Harry gab ein nichts sagendes Grunzen von sich.

_Aber…hasse ich dich wirklich? Nein, hör auf! _Er schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig, sodass beinahe seine Brille verrutschte, als er versuchte, das verträumte Gefühl von sich zu schütteln, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. _Lass es bleiben, du bist echt total bescheuert! Um Himmels willen, das ist Malfoy! _Aber das war der springende Punkt, oder etwa nicht? _Hör auf!_

„Hey, da jetzt Gwydyon hier ist, kann ich meinem Vater einen Brief schicken," stellte Draco erfreut fest.

„Perfekt! Da die Trottel hier es nicht tun, muss ich mich wohl selbst darum kümmern."

Fröhlich schleppte er Harry zu dem Tisch, um Federkiel und Pergament zu holen.

„Warte, das muss Dumbledore entscheiden! Kannst du nicht einfach noch ein bisschen länger warten?"

„Ich habe vier Tage gewartet, das ist lange genug."

Draco holte seine Schreibutensilien einhändig hervor. Harry zog an ihren ineinander verschränkten Händen voller Verärgerung.

„Du weißt nicht wie dein Vater darauf reagieren wird."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Er glättete eine Pergamentrolle mit seinem Ellenbogen und versuchte, das Tintenfass zu öffnen. Harry ließ ihn seine andere Hand überhaupt nicht benutzen, sondern zog ihn an der Hand zurück und versuchte, ihn so ohne weiteren Körperkontakt vom Tisch zu entfernen.

Allerdings war Draco stärker als er aussah und ausgesprochen entschlossen, sein Vorhaben durchzusetzen.

„Denk einfach mal nach! Er gehört zu den zahlreichen Leuten, die mich gerne tot sehen würden und jetzt…"

„Mein Vater würde mich nicht verletzen!"

„Ich bin nicht du, was würde ihn also daran hindern?"

„Aber wenn du verletzt wirst…nein, das wird er nicht tun! Ich werde es nicht zulassen, also halt die Klappe!"

Der Nachdruck in diesen Worten stoppte Harry.

Insgeheim erstaunt, beobachtete Harry wie Draco seinen Brief beendete und seine Eule rief.

Der große Vogel landete mit einer überraschenden Sanftheit auf der Tischecke nahe ihrem Zauberkunstbuch und streckte ein Bein aus. Draco probierte einmal, den Brief ranzuknoten, dann gab er auf und verwendete einen Knotenzauber.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Gwydyon zum Fenster flog.

Er wollte echt nicht sehen, was passieren würde, wenn Lucius Malfoy nach Hogwarts käme und verlangte, seinen Sohn zu sehen, aber die Professoren dafür noch nicht bereit waren.

Geschwind fasste er in seinen Umhang, während er gedanklich einen guten Zauberspruch zum Knotenlösen suchte.

Wenn er den Brief loszauberte, nachdem die Eule aus dem Fenster geflogen war, dann das Fenster schloss und…

Die Aktion wurde irrelevant, da in dem Augenblick als Gwydyon den Fensterrahmen passierte, der Brief in einer Wolke von lila Rauch explodierte.

Der arme Vogel war sichtlich erschrocken durch dieses Erlebnis und schickte seinem Besitzer einen ängstlichen Schrei, bevor er über den Dächern, vermutlich Richtung Eulerei, verschwand.

Die zwei Jugendlichen beobachteten seinen Abflug mit großen Augen und standen soweit voneinander weg wie sie es in ihrer momentanen Lage konnten.

Vom Bett aus gab Hedwig einen erfreuten Laut von sich.

„Nun," meinte Draco schließlich, „damit wäre diese Frage beantwortet. Lass uns unsere Hausaufgaben anschauen, einverstanden?"

Ein warmes Gewicht bedeckte ihn, bewegte und presste sich gegen ihn.

Hände wanderten unerforschte Wege über seine Arme und Brust, sandten weiße, heiße Funken durch sein System.

Sie glitten über seinen Bauch und seine Oberschenkel, tanzten neckisch dort rüber, wo der Schmerz am stärksten war.

Er protestierte gegen diese Spielerei, seine eigenen Hände gefangen auf heißem Fleisch.

Gelächter ertönte nahe seinem Ohr, spöttisch und hell.

Feuchte, heiße Küsse wanderten seinen Hals entlang, ließen ihn sich krümmen und nach Luft schnappen. Er strich mit seinen Händen an dünnen Wangen vorbei, schlang seine Finger in Haar so weich und leicht wie Spinnseide.

Zärtlich drehte sich der Kopf in seinen Händen und ein weicher Mund küsste und leckte die Innenseite seines Arms.

Das Lachen ertönte erneut, leise und warm und diese stets wandernden Hände schlossen sich _endlich _um sein schmerzendes Bedürfnis.

Er rief aus voller Verlangen und Erleichterung, der geschmeidige, heiße Körper passte perfekt gegen den seinen; bewegte Berührung schnell und hart.

Feuchte, erhitzte Luft, jagte an seinem Ohr vorbei; undeutlich gemurmelte Worte nur halb gehört.

Er bäumte sich auf und klammerte sich fest, bewegte sich wild und flehend und…

…wachte auf.

Harry blinzelte in die verschwommene Dunkelheit, total desorientiert, dann stöhnte er als er den Körper registrierte, der es sich an seinem Rücken gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Draco drückte sich gegen ihn und sein immer noch rasender Puls schlug schneller, seine Schlafanzughose unangenehm eng.

Er verschlang seine Fäuste in den Bettlaken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz ihn beruhigen würde. Es half nicht sehr, nicht mit Draco so warm und nahe bei ihm.

_Nein, nein! Darüber will ich gerade jetzt nicht nachdenken!_

Details seines Traumliebhabers neckten ihn, so sehr vertraut.

_Ich hatte _keinen _feuchten Traum über Draco! Ich weigere mich, diese Idee überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen._

Draco bewegte sich wieder, schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Beugung, wo Harrys Nacken seine Schultern traf; Lippen strichen leicht über Haut.

Harry schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft, ein Hitzeschock fuhr durch seinen Körper.

Dracos Hände ruhten an seinen Flanken, Handflächen in die Kurve seiner Taille gepresst, Finger zuckend in dem Stoff seines Schlafanzugs.

_Oh, er ist so nah…Nein, denk nicht daran…Ich kann seinen Atem fühlen. _

_Ich kann nicht aufstehen und etwas tun; es würde ihn nur ebenfalls wecken. _

_Bitte beweg dich nicht, beweg dich einfach nicht._

Wie immer war Draco jedoch nicht in der Stimmung zuzuhören.

Er rutschte ein bisschen runter, das Gesicht immer noch an Harrys Rücken gekuschelt und seine Hand glitt von Harrys Seite runter, über dessen zuckenden Bauch, um auf dem Laken zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Die federleichte Berührung, so sehr in der Nähe seiner verzweifelten Härte, kombiniert mit dem feuchten Atem und der zarten Berührung sich leicht bewegender Lippen, verursachte einen Blitz des Genusses, der ihn zum Zusammenzucken brachte.

Und Draco, der urplötzlich aufwachte, sprang in eine halb sitzende Position.

Der Schock tötete effektiv den größten Teil der Erregung in seinem System.

Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, normal zu atmen, während er sein Bestes gab, Draco denken zu lassen, dass er immer noch schlief.

Draco drückte sich weiter hoch, nahm die Hand von Harrys Bauch weg, die Beine nahe seinen eigenen.

Der andere Junge murmelte etwas.

Dann wanderten sanfte Finger über den Bogen von Harrys Stirn, glitten durch seine verwuschelten Haarsträhnen und zeichneten seine Ohrmuschel nach.

_Macht er das _absichtlich?!

Die Berührung verließ sein Gesicht.

Dann, gegrummelt: „Es ist erst verdammte drei Uhr morgens."

Feuchte wärme näherte sich seinem Ohr, das Bewusstsein, dass sich jemand über sein Gesicht lehnte.

„Schlaf weiter."

_Oh, Hölle._

Draco drehte sich auf seine andere Seite und schlief beinahe sofort wieder ein.

Harry blieb jedoch noch viel länger wach und machte sich Sorgen.

oooOooo


	8. 8 Silber und Rot

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Ein dickes Dankeschön an **Reinadoreen** und **zissy** für die Reviews.

Tja, jetzt lüftet sich so langsam das Geheimnis, was die Farben betrifft.

**Titel: Schützende Bande**  
**Autorin:** **Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**  
**Teil:** 3 von Kapitel 3.

**Warnung: **nicht Beta gelesen

Über Reviews und Feedback würde ich mich freuen. :)

oooOooo

**8. Silber und Rot**

Laut „Zauberer und Hexen im Wandel der Zeiten" war es nur einer einzigen Hexe gelungen, jemanden erfolgreich mit einem Blick zu töten.

Brunhilda Osguard hatte von frühester Kindheit an einen Luch auf sich, der dafür sorgte, dass die Leute, die sie zu lange anstarrte, plötzlich umkippten und starben.

Dies fand das arme Mädchen sehr erschütternd, denn alles in allem war sie eine nette Person, und so kam es dazu, dass sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens hinter einer Sonnebrille verbrachte.

Sie heiratete einen blinden Mann, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass der Fluch nicht in Kraft trat, wenn der Empfänger ihres Blickes den Blick nicht sehen konnte, und führte tatsächlich ein sehr glückliches Leben.

Professor Severus Snape versuchte gerade Brunhildas Fähigkeiten nachzuahmen.

Da ihm sowohl Brunhildas Fluch als auch ihr angenehmes Naturell fehlten, war der Blick höchst uneffektiv, aber er würde todsicher nicht damit aufhören, es zu versuchen.

Trotz seinem Mangel an tödlicher Stärke, empfand Harry den stechenden Blick als sehr beunruhigend und wünschte sich mit aller Kraft, er würde irgendwo auf etwas ganz anderes gerichtet sein.

„Mr. Potter, was würden Sie davon halten, Ihren Wahrsageunterricht zu verlieren?" fragte McGonagall , inmitten von durcheinander fliegenden Blättern.

Sie gab einen verärgerten Laut von sich und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Die Blätter legten sich geordnet in ihrer richtigen Reihenfolge hin.

Harry richtete sich unter der Intensität von Snapes Blick gerade auf und versuchte das scheußliche Gefühl zu unterdrücken, das der Blick ihm gab.

Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, meldete sich Snape geschmeidig zu Wort.

„Ich erkenne da wirklich keinerlei Grund, weshalb er damit ein Problem haben sollte, besonders weil sich dieses Fach mit Dracos Arithmantikunterricht überschneidet."

Draco führte geschickt die Argumentationslinie fort, „Und ich habe ja immerhin zugestimmt, Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde mit den Gryffindors zu belegen, weshalb ich nicht verstehe, weshalb du mir nicht einen Gefallen tun kannst."

Zuvor war Harry noch bereit gewesen, zuzustimmen, doch jetzt änderte er abrupt seine Meinung.

„Und ich belege Geschichte der Zauberei und Verwandlung mit den Slytherins. Deshalb sehe ich nicht ein, weshalb das als Argument gelten sollte."

Graue Augen verengten sich nachdenklich; Draco rutschte mit seinem Stuhl nach vorne, sodass er der Hauptempfänger des Hassblickes war.

„Wir können mit deinen Freunden beim Abendessen am Wochenende und Montags zusammensitzen."

„Montag bis Freitag, oder der Handel gilt nicht."

„Aber das sind fünf Tage…oh, in Ordnung. Aber alle Feiertage werden mit den Slytherins verbracht!"

Draco piekste ihm zur Verdeutlichung in den Arm.

Harry nickte.

„Einverstanden. Du musst mir aber bei diesem Fach helfen, ich habe es nämlich noch nie gehabt."

„Nein, du wirst einfach durchfallen müssen."

„Miss Granger ist ebenfalls in der Klasse, ich bin sicher, Sie können etwas Zeit zum Lernen mit ihr arrangieren."

Professor McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck machte es recht deutlich, dass sei keine Entschuldigung für ein Versagen akzeptieren würde.

„Nun, das wäre jetzt geklärt. Oh, zu Ihrer Information, der Schulleiter hat entschieden, dass Ihre Familien in drei Tagen über diesen Vorfall informiert werden, allerdings erst nachdem er die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Sie können jetzt wieder zurück in Ihre Räumlichkeiten kehren."

Sie tippte die Blätter auf ihrem Schreibtisch an und sie begannen wieder herumzufliegen; einige steckten sich selbst in Ordner, andere falteten sich zusammen und versiegelten sich, um später verschickt zu werden.

Draco setzte an, als ob er protestieren wollte, änderte aber dann seine Meinung.

Er und Harry standen auf und Snape erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich begleite Sie zurück," bot er seidig an.

Harry wurde es ganz flau im Magen und Draco lächelte erfreut.

Das Trio bewegte sich schnell durch den Gang, die Jungen immer noch nervös wegen ihrer Mitschüler und einem gewissen Poltergeist.

Snaper ging neben Draco und ignorierte höchst auffällig den Arm, den er teilweise um Potters Taille geschlungen hatte.

„Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Sie sich so gut halten. Ich weiß, wie schwer dies für Sie sein muss," sagte Snape zu Draco mit einer beinahe väterlichen Besorgnis.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist die Hölle. Aber," er warf Harry einen Blick von der Seite zu, „es verspricht besser werden zu können."

Harry schlug eine hoffnungslose Schlacht gegen sein Erröten.

Snape schnaufte mit leichtem Unglauben und fuhr fort.

„Ich habe mir die Zeit genommen, die Bibliothek zu durchsuchen. Leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ein Gegenzauber zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht funktionieren wird, aber nach ein paar Monaten, sollte der Zauber schwach genug sein, dass eine Gegenzauber ihn---"

„Brechen wird?" sagten die Jugendlichen in fast perfekten Einklang.

„Nein, leider nicht, aber er würde ihn viel stärker schwächen als wenn man es nur dem Laufe der Zeit überließe. Ah, hier sind wir."

Der Wächter ihres Raumes war ein altes Bildnis von Lockheart, das zurückgelassen worden war.

Es war momentan mit einem kleinen Spiegel beschäftigt und schaute nicht auf, als sie vor ihm halt machten.

„Einen schönen Abend, Draco. Vergiss nicht, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dir nach Reden zumute ist."

Harry war sich dessen bewusst, dass er absichtlich ausgeschlossen wurde, aber dieses Mal war es ihm total egal.

„Komplikation," schnauzte er halb.

Der Lockheart schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick dafür, dass er ihn bei seiner selbstverliebten Verschönerung störte, aber das Porträt schwang trotzdem zur Seite.

Draco schwätzte immer noch mit Snape als sei die Welt ein heller, fröhlicher Platz.

Ein angewidertes Gefühl raste durch Harry und er zog an Draco.

Dies inspirierte Severus irgendwie dazu aufzublicken und Harry mit seiner derzeit besten Imitation von Brunhilda Osguard zu beglücken.

Harry zwang sich, darunter nicht zusammenzuzucken.

Wenn er gedacht hatte, Snape hätte ihn zuvor gehasst…

Draco drehte sich plötzlich um und schubste Harry in das Zimmer.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Professor. Ich sehe Sie später."

„Hmm," erwiderte Snape nickend, während seine Aufmerksamkeit immer noch darauf gerichtet war, Harry leblos zu machen, als Draco ohne Umschweife das Porträt vor seiner Nase schloss.

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was?" verlangte Draco wegen Harrys offensichtlicher Ehrfurcht zu wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin sprachlos!"

„Oh, gut, bleib so," Draco klang eher gereizt mit sich selbst als mit Harry.

Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, verschlang die Finger in der silberig-blonden Länge.

„Ich muss meinen Verstand verlieren," meinte er leise.

oooOooo

„Oh. Mein. Gott."

„Ja, voll horrormäßig, oder? Kannst du es glauben, ein fünf Fuß langer Aufsatz über die Geschichte von Kesseln? Das ist geradezu unanständig, sag ich dir."

Ron gestikulierte dramatisch mit seiner Schreibfeder.

„Was? Nein, nein, nicht das. Ich bin schon fertig damit. Ich mein das hier!"

Hermine schob ein Buch vor ihn hin, und stieß ihn an, um ihren schlanken Körper in den Stuhl zu quetschen.

Er rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen und beugte sich über die Seiten.

„Ach, eine Farbtabelle. Schockierend, wirklich."

„Trottel. Es ist der Farbcode für Emotionen und wie sie in Zaubern erscheinen. Erinnerst du dich an die Farben beim Schutzzauber?"

„Ja, Silber und Rot, oder?"

Nun interessiert, beugte Ron sich näher über das Buch und legte seinen Arm hinter Hermines Rücken, um für sie mehr Platz auf dem Stuhl zu machen.

„Genau. Harrys war Silber. Lies was das Buch dazu sagt."

„'Silber - Die Farbe einer missverstandenen Emotion. Liebe, die mit Hass verwechselt wurde.'"

Ron stoppte und las den Satz noch einmal. Dann ein drittes und ein viertes Mal, um sicher zu gehen, dass er es richtig gelesen hatte.

„Oh. Mein. Gott."

„Genau meine Gedanken." Hermine nickte bedrückt. „Lies mal, wofür Rot steht, das war Draco."

„'Rot - Die Farbe einer verleugneten Emotion. Liebe, die stark zutiefst verleugnet wurde, fast bis zu dem Punkt des Vergessens. Kann sich zu einer Besessenheit entwickeln. Du meine Güte, dass wirft natürlich ein ganz neues Licht auf die Sache."

„Gelinde gesagt. Sollen wir es Harry sagen?"

Ron blickte auf von seiner Überprüfung der Beschreibungen auf Schreibfehler und mögliches Falschlesen von seiner Seite.

„Oh, natürlich. ‚Hallo Harry, wusstest du schon, dass du Hals über Kopf in den Jungen verliebt bist, den du die letzten fünf Jahre gehasst hast? Vertrau uns, Harry, wir haben das aus einem Buch und du weißt, die bringen uns _nie_ in Schwierigkeiten.' Das wird bestimmt gut ankommen."

Hermine schubste ihn vom Stuhl.

„Guck, vielleicht solltest du es ihm sagen."

„Absolut nicht! Da muss ein Fehler im Text sein, es ist nur eine Frage des Herausfindens."

„Das glaubst do doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich kann hoffen, oder?"

„Es gibt eine feine Linie zwischen Hoffnung und Verleugnung und du überquerst sie gerade."

„Deswegen verbringe ich meine Zeit lieber mit Harry als mit dir."

„Danke, Ron. Aber ernsthaft, wir sollten es ihm sagen. Oder ihm wenigsten ein paar Hinweise geben. Ich bin sicher, die Lehrer wissen es schon."

„Ja, und das macht mir Sorge . Ich hasse es, wenn sie mehr wissen als wir."

„Ähm, Ron, das sollen sie auch. Deshalb sind sie Lehrer und wir Schüler."

„Siehst du, jetzt bringst du Realität ins Spiel…"

Ron legte seine Füße auf den Tisch, als ob er damit die Logik seiner Freundin blockieren wollte.

Hermine verschränkte ihre dünnen Finger ineinander und legte ihr Kinn auf sie, während sie Ron unter hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete.

„Nun, die meisten von uns _leben _in der realen Welt. Zumindest so real wie Hogwarts jemals sein wird."

Colin nutzte diesen Moment, um zu ihren Tisch zu eilen.

Über die Jahre hatte er das meiste seiner Harryverehrung verloren, seine feste Freundin war eine große Hilfe in dieser Hinsicht, aber er blieb immer noch an der Spitze, was die neuesten Potterinfos betraf.

Er wat außerdem immer noch der kleinste seines Jahrgangs.

„Leute!" keuchte er; offensichtlich war er den ganzen Weg her gerannt.

„Ich habe gerade die seltsamste Sache gehört! Sie sagen, Harry schläft mit _Draco Malfoy_! Könnt ihr das glauben?"

Hermines Kinn rutschte von ihren Händen und sie vermied nur knapp, dass es auf den Tisch stieß.

Ron rutschte noch tiefer in seinen Sitz bis seine Schuhe sein Gesicht verbargen.

Colin blickte von einem zum anderen als ob er einem besonders wilden Quidditchspiel zusah.

„Nun?" forderte er und hibbelte von einem Fuß zum anderen.

Hermine sah ihn ernst an.

„Sie haben keinen Sex, falls es das ist, was du wissen willst."

Sie warf ihr Haar auf eine Art und Weise zurück, die Narcissa Malfoy beschämt hatte.

„Offen gesagt bin ich entsetzt, dass du überhaupt an so etwas denken würdest _oder _rumlaufen und darüber Gerüchte verbreiten würdest."

Colin stoppte sein Hibbeln mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ich h-habe nicht unterstellt…erzählt Harry bloß nicht, dass ich irgendetwas darüber gesagt habe, okay? Bitte?"

Er verlagerte wieder sein Gewicht, beinahe nicht in der Lage für einen längeren Zeitraum stillzustehen. „Aber ich wollte nicht --- nicht wirklich ---Ich hatte nur gehört…"

„Es ist okay, Colin, ich glaube dir," unterbrach ihn Hermine schnell. „Bloß verbreite diese Gerücht nicht weiter."

„Das werde ich nicht! Ich versprech' es!" Damit lief er wieder los, wie ein erschrockener Kolibri.

Ron starrte sie durch seine gespreizten Schuhe an.

Hermine schüttelte bestürzt ihren Kopf.

„Er hat nicht gesagt, dass sie Sex haben…"

„Ron, du bist nicht so unschuldig, also tu nicht so."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme auf dem Tisch und legte ihren Kopf auf sie.

„Eigentlich bin ich überrascht, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis es bei uns angelangt ist."

Sie hob ihren Kopf an, sodass ihr Kinn ins harte Holz presste.

Ron fädelte seine Schreibfeder durch seine Finger und fragte sich, für wie wenig unschuldig ihn Hermine hielt.

„Harry wird uns umbringen, wenn er das herausfindet."

„Dazu wird er keine Gelegenheit haben; Malfoy wird es vor ihm schaffen. Komm, lass uns unsere Fluchabwehrzauber auffrischen."

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Im nächsten Kapitel dürft ihr euch auf den Besuch von Dracos Eltern freuen, aber mehr verrat ich noch nicht. ;)

oooOooo


	9. 9 Dracos Eltern

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Ganz lieben Dank wieder einmal an **Reinadoreen** und **zissy** für die Reviews! Natürlich heißt es Lockhart ohne e, ich hab einfach ohne nachzudenken Sadies Schreibweise kopiert und das hat sich natürlich gleich gerächt. 

Und die junge Dame am Anfang des letzten Kapitels litt natürlich an einem Fluch und nicht an einem Luch, was mein Rechtschreibprogramm anscheinend für ein richtiges Wort oder eine Art von Luchs hält. Vielleicht weiß ja einer von euch, was ein Luch sein soll. Ansonsten macht mir auch die Formatierung Probleme.

In diesem Kapitel kommt es zwar zu keinem Besuch, aber man erfährt einiges über die Malfoys.

Na ja, ich bin sicher, ich werde mich bestimmt noch öfters blamieren. 

Ich hoffe, das hält euch trotzdem nicht vom Weiterlesen ab.

**Titel: Schützende Bande**

**Autorin:** **Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**

**Teil:** 4 von Kapitel 3. 

**Warnung: **nicht Beta gelesen

Über Reviews und Feedback würde ich mich echt freuen. :)

oooOooo

**9. Dracos Eltern**

Mit den Vorhängen zurückgezogen zur richtigen Zeit des Tages, bedeckte Sonnenlicht die rechte Seite des Bettes und kreierte ein Fleckchen von Wärme, das perfekt war, um es sich darin gemütlich zu machen. 

Sie hatten sich seit zwei Tagen nicht die Mühe gemacht, das Bett zu machen; keiner erlaubte dem anderen den Besuch von Freunden und es war einfach, die Bettvorhänge gegen die neugierigen Augen der Lehrer zu schließen, die zu Besuch kamen.

Stattdessen suhlten sie sich in den unordentlichen Bettlaken wie faule Kätzchen, saugten die Hitze und die Gesellschaft in sich auf, obwohl sie letzteres vehement leugnen würden, und fühlten sich wohl, in der traumartigen Atmosphäre, die sie umgab, wenn sie alleine gelassen wurden. 

Es war hier viel isolierter als in dem Krankenhausflügel.

Das Bedürfnis nach ständigem Kontakt hatte sich etwas verringert und sie machten es sich zu Gewohnheit, die Stunde oder so, die sie es ertragen konnten, sich nicht zu berühren, zu genießen.

Gerade waren sie dabei, solch einen Zeitraum zu genießen.

Harry lümmelte sich auf seinem Rücken herum, egoistisch beanspruchte er den größten Teil des sonnigen Fleckchens für sich, ein Fuß auf den flachgedrückten Kissen, während er den anderen Fuß vom Bett hängen ließ und mit ihm baumelte.

Seine beiden Arme waren über seinem Kopf ausgestreckt, gleich einer Parodie auf ein Jungfrauenopfer, die rechte Hand zuckte jedoch gegen seinen Willen in Dracos Richtung.

Draco saß mit seinen Armen und seiner Brust am Fußende angelehnt im Schneidersitz. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen und er hatte diesen Blick, den Leute manchmal bekamen, wenn sie über das Universum nachdachten.

Seine Finger pressten und rieben die glatte Oberfläche des polierten Eichenholzes und folgten den Drehungen der Maserung höchst konzentriert und zielstrebig.

„Einer der Tische in der Bibliothek meines Vaters war aus diesem Holz gemacht," sagte er leise. 

Harry schloss seine Augen und gab ein Brummeln als Antwort von sich.

„Ich war es gewohnt, in einem extra für mich angefertigten Kinderstuhl mit Büchern, die sich selbst vorlasen, wenn ich die Worte berührte, dort zu sitzen. Mutter würde neben mir sitzen und darauf achten, dass ich genauso viel las wie ich zuhörte."

Harry lauschte Dracos Atmung, ein unangenehmer Druck reizte seine Schläfen.

„Da gab es diesen Cartoon, den Dudley immer sah, als er noch jünger war. Aus irgendeinem Grund, ließ er ihn mich mitschauen. Einmal hat er sogar seine Süßigkeiten mit mir geteilt," er hörte kurz auf, zu erzählen, sein linker Fuß schwang hoch, das Sonnenlicht reflektierte von blassen Zehen.

„Es geschah nur ein einziges Mal," schloss er und drehte seinen Kopf bis sein Gesicht an der Wölbung seiner Schulter versteckt war. 

Er atmete ein, das Material seines Umhangs klebte an seinem Mund und er öffnete seine Augen.

Draco rückte ein bisschen näher zu ihm hin.

„Mutter sang manchmal, wenn ihr langweilig war. Sie konnte es wohl nicht sehr gut, denke ich, weil Vater sagte ihr stets, dass sie wie eine sterbende Seemöwe klänge. Ich fand es allerdings in Ordnung."

Seine rechte Hand rutschte vom Fußende und zupfte an einer Knitterfalte im Bettzeug.

„Tante Petunia sang mit dem Radio. Und wenn sich so sterbende Möwen anhören, hoffe ich nur, dass jemand so nett wäre, sie von ihrem Elend zu erlösen. Sie hatte den schrecklichsten Musikgeschmack."

Er beobachtete die Bewegung von Dracos Hand auf dem Bett.

Er hatte so blasse Haut, so blass wie die Haut von Harrys Füßen und Knöcheln, die niemals die Sonne sahen.

„Sie hörte diese total alte, Ohrwurm verursachende, schmalzige Countrymusik."

„Alle Muggelmusik ist schlecht."

Draco hatte schlanke, graziöse Hände mit ordentlich gekürzten Nägeln, die es immer noch schafften, Dreck unter sie zu bekommen.

Harry schloss seine Augen, um aufzuhören, sie anzugucken.

„Das war noch schlimmer. Glaub mir."

Er streckte seine Arme zu ihrer vollen Länge aus, die Spitzen seiner Finger kratzten das Fußende. 

Er zog seinen linken Fuß zurück aufs Bett, drehte sich auf die Seite, um Draco anzuschauen, und setzte so auch seine Rückseite der Hitze der Sonne aus.

Draco neigte seinen Kopf katzengleich in den Bogen seines linken Arms, silbriges Haar fiel über kühle graue Augen.

„Da gab es angeblich ein Monster in der Gegend von Malfoy Manor. Ich habe es nie deutlich gesehen, nur ein paar Arme und Köpfe. Ich warf ihm für gewöhnlich meine Reste vom Abendessen zu, sodass ich sie nicht aufessen musste. Das heißt, bis mein Kindermädchen mich dabei erwischte."

Er lächelte leicht, die Augen plötzlich undurchsichtig.

„Vater hielt es für sehr schlau von mir."

Harry brachte seine Hand näher zu Dracos, die Pein in seinen Schläfen und der leere, hohle Schmerz in seinem Bauch ließ sich immer schwerer ignorieren.

„Du sprichst viel von deinem Vater," sagte er leise, sodass ihn Draco vielleicht nicht deutlich hören könnte.

„Er ist mir wichtig," antwortete Draco leicht.

Er war derjenige, der ihr Hände zusammen brachte und Harry schnappte beinahe laut nach Luft, als Erleichterung und Wärme ihn durchfluteten.

„Vielleicht sogar wichtiger als meine Mutter. Meistens kümmerten sich meine Kindermädchen um mich; Vater machte all die spaßigen Sachen. Hmm, gerade drei Minuten länger als eine Stunde."

Harry stemmte sich hoch und überprüfte den Zeitmesser. Draco hatte Recht.

Diese Position brachte sie beinahe in eine Augenhöhe. 

Gedanklich sah sich Harry Draco näher ziehen, auf ihn drauf und um ihn herum geschlungen in der Arte und Weise wie sie schliefen.

Lange Gliedmaße und heiße, helle Haut, ein schlanker Körperbau und Sturmaugen, die wie Gewitterleuchten blitzten, wenn bedroht.

Harry drehte sich von dem plötzlich prüfenden Blick in eben diesen Augen weg, drehte sich bis sein Rücken gegen das Fußende gepresst war, ihr Schultern sich berührend.

Die Dinge gerieten außer Kontrolle und zwar schnell.

Manchmal dachte er, dass Draco sich seines wachsenden Interesses bewusst war.

Ihn herausforderte etwas zu versuchen, irgendetwas.

Zu anderen Zeiten, wenn Panik und Ekel offen auf dem schmalen Gesicht des anderen zu lesen war, war Harry unsicher. 

Draco verstehen zu versuchen, war so schwer fassbar wie einen Schnatz in einem Windsturm zu fangen.

Aber das hatte er geschafft, gewiss konnte er auch dies. Die Frage war, könnte es geschehen, bevor er die Kontrolle, über was auch immer in seinem Inneren losgelassen worden war, verlor?

Draco lehnte sich in seine Seite und Harry lauschte seinem Atmen und absorbierte die Wärme der Sonne.

Morgen würden sie Dumbledore sehen und darüber diskutieren, ob und wie sie Lucius Malfoy über den neuen Bettgefährten seines Sohnes unterrichten sollten, und sehen, was daraus werden würde.

Übermorgen, würden sie zum normalen Unterricht und zu den Gerüchten und zu Hermine und Ron zurückkehren.

Er freute sich schon, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen.

„Morgen sollten wir noch besser in der Lage sein, voneinander getrennt zu sein. Danach sind wir dann zuhause frei…"

---_Nein_, _es wird gerade erst anfangen_.

oooOooo

Durch Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde deutlich, dass er nie zuvor hier gewesen war.

Sein Blick wanderte unruhig von den Bücherregalen, zum Schreibtisch, zu den Vitrinen, zu Fawkes, der sich auf seiner Stange das Gefieder putzte.

Harry war in Erinnerungen an das Büro des Schulleiters versunken, denn es schien immer so als käme er hierher, wenn etwas Schlechtes passierte oder kurz davor war zu passieren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dumbledore persönlich trat ein, langbärtig und mit strahlenden Augen. 

Er war in letzter Zeit nicht so oft in Hogwarts gewesen; er war einer der Hauptplaner für den Kampf gegen Voldemort und war häufig unterwegs.

Jedoch nahm er sich immer noch Zeit für seine Schüler; das war, was ihn zu einem guten Schulleiter machte.

„Ah, gut. Ihr seid beide hier." Er lächelte offen, während er mit großen Schritten weiter in den Raum ging.

Draco zog eine Schnute wegen der unausgesprochenen Andeutung, dass sie getrennt kommen würden.

Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, lange weiße Backenbarthaare strichen seine Hände, als er seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte und seine Finger ineinander verschlang.

Er schaute sie nachdenklich an und sie schauten zurück.

„Junger Malfoy," begann er, „Sie haben den Wunsch geäußert, Ihren Vater wissen zu lassen, dass Sie durch einen Zauber an den jungen Potter hier gebunden worden sind."

Draco war ruhig, aber saß gerader, als er realisierte, dass er antworten sollte.

„Ja…Sir."

Harry presste verärgert seine Lippen zusammen.

Dumbledore zog eine einzelne Augenbraue hoch und guckte amüsiert.

„Sie sind sich der Feindseligkeit Ihres Vaters gegenüber Harry bewusst?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Wie glauben Sie, würde er hierauf reagieren?"

„Nun, er würde---" Draco stoppte, seine Augenbrauen senkten sich, als er ein paar schnelle, wenn auch späte, geistige Kalkulationen anstellte.

„Er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Dinge schneller vorangingen. Ah, so schnell wie möglich und-"

Harry strahlte vor schadenfrohem Entzücken. 

Draco hatte ihm und den anderen Lehrern gegenüber damit angegeben, was sein Vater machen würde, wenn er hierher käme.

Es war amüsant, zu sehen, wie Draco unter Dumbledores steten Blick ins Stocken geriet.

„Sehen Sie, Sir. Mein Vater hat zahlreiche Ressourcen und ich bin _sicher_, er würde dabei helfen können, uns zu trennen," fuhr Draco problemlos fort und merzte so glaubhaft seinen vorherigen Ausrutscher aus.

Der Schulleiter seufzte.

„Ich fragte nicht, wozu Ihr Vater in der Lage wäre, Mr. Malfoy, ich fragte, wie er wohl hierauf reagieren würde. Er würde Harry liebend gerne tot sehen und Sie setzen ihm, gewissermaßen, Harry auf den Schoß."

Fawkes sträubte seine Federn und gähnte.

„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?" verlangte Draco, der kerzengerade in seinem Stuhl saß.

Harry lehnte sich weiter in seinen Stuhl zurück und drückte sein Handgelenk gegen Dracos.

Ein kühler Blick ersetzte den normalerweise hellen und warmen in Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Wenn er die Chance bekäme, würde Lucius Malfoy Harry ohne darüber länger nachzudenken in Voldemorts Hände geben. Gewiss wissen Sie dies."

Draco guckte verwirrt und aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

„Aber das ist etwas Anderes."

„Oh, wirklich? Ich bin so oder so tot," merkte Harry etwas gereizt an.

Draco warf ihm einen ärgerlichen, verwirrten Blick zu.

„Es war vorher so eine Sache, aber jetzt ist es anders. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Er wird die Dinge in Ordnung bringen," meinte Draco mit unerschütterlicher Überzeugung.

Harry hatte plötzlich das seltsame Bild von Draco als Kind, wie er zu seinem Vater mit absoluter Hingabe aufsah, vor seinem inneren Auge

„Wenn es also vorbei ist," sagte Harry langsam, „und wir getrennt sind, dann ist es okay, wenn dein Vater mich Voldemort übergibt."

Er fühlte sich seltsam hohl, während er dies sagte, obwohl der Gedanke schon lange in seinem Hintergedanken verweilt hatte. Fast als ob ihn auszusprechen, seine Verwirklichungschancen vergrößern würde.

_Verdammt seist du_,_ Draco_.

Für seinen Teil schaute Draco als ob der felsenfeste Boden unter seinen Füßen auf einmal so tragend wie Wackelpudding wäre.

„Schau, es ist anders, ich sag's dir."

Draco lehnte sich nach vorne und dann zum anderen Jugendlichen, als ob er versuchen würde, weg von Harry zu kommen und sich zugleich an ihn zu kuscheln.

„Anders, weil Ihnen Mr. Potter nun etwas bedeutet?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig, seine hellen Augen beobachteten ihre Interaktion.

„Nein!" protestierte Draco allzu schnell.

Harry fing an, sich unruhig zu fühlen; Dracos Erschütterung störte ihn und er umfing Dracos Handgelenk mit seinen Fingern, weil er ihn gleichzeitig beschützen und trösten wollte.

„Also wäre es egal, wenn Harry verletzt werden würde?"

Draco zuckte zusammen, zog sich weiter in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen," sprach er nur wenig lauter als ein Flüstern.

Seine Hand wand sich, umfing Harrys Finger in einem festen Klammergriff, ohne den anderen Jungen anzusehen.

Seine Augen waren auf Dumbledore fixiert.

„Selbst wenn Ihr Vater verantwortlich für den Schmerz wäre?"

Da war eine leise Absicht in Dumbledores Ton, wie ein Bluthund, der endlos nach seinen Ziel suchte. 

Unter anderen Umständen, hätte das wohl Harry beruhigt oder zumindest sein Neugier angestachelt, aber nun wurde er immer aufgeregter und merkte es kaum.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen," sagte Draco wieder und sah für einen kurzen Augenblick aus, als würde er entzwei gerissen. Es verging schnell und er sah wieder ruhig, kühl und sicher aus.

Die Kühle war tatsächlich etwas, das Harry die letzten Tag vermisst hatte und was seltsam deplatziert auf Dracos Gesicht erschien.

„Aber darüber muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich vertraue meinem Vater."

Reiner Glaube, komplett ohne Zweifel.

„Ich bin froh, dass jemand das tut," war alles, was Dumbledore sagte, die Wärme kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück.

„Harry, hast du was dagegen, wenn ich den Dursleys davon schreibe?"

Er setzte zu so etwas wie ‚Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können!' an, aber änderte seine Meinung, während die Worte unterwegs zu seinem Mund waren.

Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie das Leben mit den Dursley danach aussehen würde, wenn sie noch mehr Dinge hätten, um auf ihm herumzuhacken.

Nein, darauf konnte er verzichten.

„Ähm, müssen sie das wissen?"

„Das Band des Zaubers wird über den Sommer immer noch in Kraft sein. Deshalb wäre es besser, wenn sie schon vorher Bescheid wüssten, falls du und Mr. Malfoy bei ihnen leben sollten," erinnerte Dumbledore ihn.

„Oh nein, nicht die Muggel. Wenn ich mit ihnen zusammenleben muss, dürfte ich gezwungen sein, sie zu verfluchen," protestierte Draco, wieder ganz sein normales Selbst.

Harry beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Informieren Sie sie. Wir bleiben diesen Sommer bei den Dursleys."

Dumbledores Mundwinkel hoben sich und stotterte vor Ärger.

„Absolut nicht!"

„Hör auf, dich zu beklagen, du klingst wie ein Fünfjähriger."

„Ich werde dann gleich mit diesen Briefen anfangen."

„Du benimmst dich sogar noch kindischer als ich, Potter."

„Na, das ist vielleicht ein Konter."

oooOooo

Narzissa saß an ihrem Frisiertisch und legte Parfüm mit dem Kristallstöpsel an die anmutige Kurve ihrer Handgelenke und ihres Nacken an.

Jede Bewegung war einstudiert und geübt, jede alltägliche Aktivität eine Show für ihr privates Publikum. Imaginär oder real.

Lucius sah vom Türrahmen aus zu, ohne bisher seine Gegenwart zu verkünden.

Sie war so lieblich wie eine teure Statue und sogar noch wertvoller.

Kühle Saphire schmiegten sich an blasses Fleisch, als sie eine Kette um ihren schlanken Hals legte.

Draco hatte seine schlanke Schönheit von ihr.

Der Gedanke an seinen Sohn, veranlasste Lucius den Raum zu betreten.

Er zog den juwelenbesetzten Haarkamm aus ihrem ordentlich frisierten Dutt, löste somit den darin enthaltenen Haltezauber, sodass honigfarbenes Haar durcheinander und um ihr Gesicht fiel.

Sie wandte sich um, um zu ihm aufzusehen; die Hände flogen über ihre Vorderseite und landeten in ihrem Schoß, gaben keine andere Reaktion von sich zu seinem Spiel.

Er legte den Kamm auf die Oberfläche mitten unter die schmalen Flaschen und Flakons.

„Nimm den Diamantenen. Er steht dir besser."

Sie lächelte leicht, die kleinste Beugung ihrer geschminkten Lippen und nahm den zuvor erwähnten Haarkamm auf.

Narzissa schwätzte nicht über sinnlosen Tratsch und Klatsch in seiner Gegenwart und erwartete auch nicht von ihm, dass er ihr zuhörte, wie es andere Frauen taten. 

Tatsächlich plapperte Narzissa überhaupt nicht, sie öffnete ihren Mund gar nicht, außer sie hatte etwas Lohnenswertes beizutragen.

Es war eine Eigenschaft, die ihn von Anfang an für sie eingenommen hatte.

„Ich heute einen Brief über Draco von Hogwarts bekommen."

„Oh?"

Makellose Arme beugten sich in eleganten Bögen über ihrem Kopf, als sie ihr Haar wieder hochsteckte.

Er hielt ihr das Pergament hin und sie nahm ihren Arm in einer geschmeidigen, tänzerischen Bewegung runter, überflutete ihn mit einer Well von blumensüßen Parfüm.

Sie nahm grazil das Pergament, drehte sich in ihrem Sitz so, dass sich ihre Knie berührten.

Er beobachtete sie genau, während sie las.

Schließlich senkte sie das Papier und betrachtete ihn aus blauen Augen, umwölkt mit silbergrau.

„Es gibt andere Wege, um Wohlstand und Macht zu erlangen," sagte sie einfach, als würde sie eine andere Unterhaltung fortsetzen.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf und umfing ein winziges Handgelenk, brachte es an seine Nase.

„Man treibt kein Doppelspiel mit dem Tiger, der freigesetzt worden ist," erwiderte er leise, die Süße ihres Parfüms einatmend.

„Es gibt Belohnungen und Preise und wenn das Eine das Andere übertrifft, dann müssen Entscheidungen getroffen werden."

Er sah sie kurz an, eine unausgesprochene Anfrage der Loyalitäten.

Er küsste ihre Handfläche, krümmte ihre Finger nach innen.

Sie neigte ihren Kopf zu ihm, verheißungsvoll und kokett, demütig und herausfordernd. Spielend für ihr unsichtbares Publikum.

„Was immer du wünschst, Lucius," antwortete sie liebevoll.

Und meinte es.

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar: **

**Frohe Ostern und genießt die Feiertage! °**Schokolade an alle verteilt°

oooOooo


	10. 10 Gerüchte und Bratensoße

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für konstante Reviews geht auch dieses Mal an **zissy** und **Reinadoreen**! Und wir haben eine neue Reviewerin! Hurra! Vielen Dank auch dir **luzichan1985**! Ihr wisst gar nicht, was ihr mir für eine Freude durch euer Reviewen gemacht habt.

Dafür bekommt ihr drei auch ein Stückchen Kuchen, entweder Schokokusskuchen -hab ich erst dieses Wochenende entdeckt - geht schnell und ist gar nicht so süß wie befürchtet; bei Rezeptwunsch einfach bei mir melden ;) - oder ein Stückchen eurer Wahl.

Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

**Titel: Schützende Bande**

**Autorin: Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**

**Teil:** 1 von Kapitel 4

**Warnung: **nicht Beta gelesen, daher Fehler. Sorry.

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

oooOooo

**10. Gerüchte und Bratensoße**

Es fing an mit einem Hufflepuffer Zweitklässler, der zufällig gehört hatte, wie zwei der Professoren über irgendetwas diskutierten im Zusammenhang damit, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy zusammen wohnten.

Das war natürlich nicht der exakte Wortlaut, aber das war das generelle Gefühl der Unterhaltung laut dem Jungen. Von dort war es selbstverständlich nur ein kleiner Schritt von ‚zusammen wohnen' zu ‚miteinander schlafen'. Das Gerücht verbreitete sich ungehindert in der ganzen Schule, bevor es an eine Steinmauer bei den Gryffindorer Sechstklässlern und einem gewissen Colin Creevey stieß.

Myriam Demothi, eine Siebtklässlerin aus dem Hause Ravenclaw und aktuelle Anführerin der Klatschtanten, nahm es in Angriff, das besagte Gerücht umzugestalten.

Sie zweifelte es von Anfang an an, da sie während ihrer sieben Jahre in Hogwarts die Professoren kein einziges Mal die (sexuellen) Beziehungen unter den Schülern hatte diskutieren hören, und außerdem hatte Harry immer noch Ron Weasleys starke Unterstützung.

Ein solches Ereignis, wie das dass Harry Potter es mit dem Feind trieb, hätte ihm bestimmt eine ernsthafte Zurechtweisung von Seiten seines besten Freundes eingebracht, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Daher schickte sie ihre Informanten aus und hielt ihre Ohren auf.

Eleanor Branstone berichtete, dass sie gesehen hätte, wie Harry und Draco Händchen haltend in der Begleitung von Professor McGonagall durch die Gegend liefen (sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Maus gewesen wegen eines Missgeschicks bei ihren Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung).

Terry Boot erwähnte später, dass ein Bild des ehemaligen Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrers in einem selten benutzten Gang platziert worden war, was nichtig gewesen wäre, hätte nicht Natalie McDonald näher ausgeführt, dass sie Ron und Hermine mehr als einmal bei dem Porträt hatte herumlungern sehen.

Irgendjemand anderes schaffte es, Malcolm Baddock so hereinzulegen, dass er von Crabbe und Goyles wiederholten Besuchen im Krankenflügel erzählte (für einen Slytherin konnte man ihn erfreulich leicht an der Nase herumführen). Des Weiteren erklärte er noch, dass Professor Snape dabei geholfen hätte, irgendeine Art von Raum herzurichten, obwohl er nicht den genauen Grund dafür wusste.

Dann hörte jemand zufällig wie Dennis Creevey davon erzählte, wie er zufällig gehört hätte, wie Hermine und Ron irgendeine Art Zauber diskutierten.

Beide schienen darüber sehr bestürzt gewesen zu sein und Dennis hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sie sich selbst die Schuld gaben für… was auch immer.

Für Myriam roch die ganze Sache nach einem fehlerhaft gezauberten Liebeszauber.

Mit diesen Informationen im Hinterkopf, begann sie ein ziemlich detailliertes Gerücht entlang dieser Linien zu fabrizieren, und fügt noch hinzu, dass der Zauber ursprünglich für Hermine gemeint war, nur um es etwas interessanter zu machen.

Das neue Gerücht hatte sich durch ganz Ravenclaw verbreitet und drängelte sich gerade ins Haus Hufflepuff hinein, als die besagten Teenager zum normalen Unterricht zurückkehrten.

Und wieder strömten die Berichte ein, aber nun sahen die Dinge nicht im Geringsten so klar und deutlich wie ein einfacher Liebeszauber aus.

Draco und Harry hatten nun einen identischen Stundenplan, saßen in den gemeinsamen Stunden nebeneinander, aßen am gleichen Tisch während der Mahlzeiten und folgten einander auf die Toilette.

Die Faktoren passten einfach nicht zusammen. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte es in Hogwarts ein oder zwei Unfälle mit Liebeszaubersprüchen gegeben und das betroffene Paar war nie in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetaucht bis der Zauber sich verflüchtigt hatte oder gebrochen worden war.

Selbst wenn der Zauber aus welchen Gründen auch immer so belassen worden war, würden die Lehrer sich nicht die Mühe machen, die Stundenpläne neu zu arrangieren. Oder ihnen einen privaten Raum zum Schlafen herrichten, wie Myriam vermutete.

Die beiden verhielten sich auch nicht richtig. Es gab kein Anhimmeln und Kuscheln wie bei einem vollzogenen Liebeszauber oder gar die bettelnde Verzweiflung eines abgewiesenen. Verlangen war da und häufiges Berühren, aber ansonsten benahmen sie sich genau so wie zwei eingeschworene Feinde, gezwungen in die Gesellschaft des anderen. Faylen Moon ging detailliert auf einen Vorfall in Arithmantik ein, wo das Paar angefangen hatte, sich gegenseitig anzuschreien.

Er war nicht sicher, wie es genau begann, nur dass sie plötzlich aufgestanden waren und sich anschrieen. Harry beschuldigte Draco, dass er absichtlich dafür sorgte, dass er Fehler machte, und Draco bestand darauf, dass Harry einfach dumm war.

So ging es eine Weile hin und her bis die Lehrerin zu ihnen kam und dem ein Ende setzte. Moon schwur, dass die beiden sich absolut hassten und dass nur die Anwesenheit der Lehrerin sie davon abhielt, sich bewusstlos zu prügeln.

Lisa Turpin hatte eine ganz andere Geschichte zu erzählen gehabt. Sie hatte Geschichte der Zauberei mit ihnen.

Selbstverständlich standen sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit während des gesamten Unterrichts, aber besonders während Geschichte der Zauberei, wo sie eine willkommene Erleichterung von der Langeweile boten. Das heißt am Anfang, aber nach einer Weile wurden sie ignoriert, und Lisa war die einzige, die sie immer noch beobachtete. Deshalb war auch nur sie in der Lage, so wollte es zumindest ihre Geschichte, den ‚Blick' zu bemerken, den sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie kurz davor waren, übereinander herzufallen, so dass es die ganze Klasse sehen würde. Und würde das nicht die Geschichtsstunden interessanter gestalten wie nichts anderes?

Myriam hörte sich all diese Geschichten und Leckerbissen an und entschied letztendlich, dass ein Gerücht alleine zu wenig wäre, um die Situation abzudecken. Es wären wohl drei oder mehr nötig. Nachdem sie jemanden losgeschickt hatte, um Informationen zu der Slytherinsicht der Dinge aus Malcolm herauszupressen, setzte sich an die Arbeit. Schließlich war da ja so viel, was erzählt werden musste.

oooOooo

Die Slytherins setzten einen ihrer Grundsätze durch.

Was genau dieser Grundsatz war, abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn einfach nicht leiden konnten, konnte Harry nicht sagen, aber sie gaben sich wahrlich Mühe, ihm das deutlich zu machen. Er war noch nie mit so viel Essen bekleckert worden, seitdem Dudley gelernt hatte, mit einem Löffel zu essen.

_Warum genau habe ich eigentlich zugestimmt, an unserem ersten Tag, den wir zurück sind, am Slytherintisch zu sitzen_? Das fragte er sich, als ein Löffel voller Pudding Bekanntschaft mit seiner Schulter machte.

Draco unternahm keinen Versuch, ihn zu stoppen, obwohl er vorher zuvorkommend genug gewesen war, ihm einen Schoß voll von kochendem Tee zu ersparen.

Tatsächlich schien sich Draco ziemlich darüber zu freuen, dass seine Hauskameraden einen Weg gefunden hatten, Harry zu attackieren, ohne ihn offen zu verletzen oder zu beleidigen. Harry aß stumm sein Abendesse und mit dem Aussehen von jemand, der nur eine Haaresbreite davon entfernt war, Tod und schwere Körperverletzung zu verbreiten. Draco hingegen unterhielt sich fröhlich mit seinen Mitslytherins, sammelte die jüngsten Neuigkeiten.

Von der anderen Seite der Großen Halle formten Ron und Hermine lautlos Worte wie 'Es tut uns Leid' und 'Bring uns nicht um', während der Rest der Gryffindors zwischen Sympathie und Verärgerung gefangen zu sein schienen.

Es sah so aus, als ob es darüber noch einige Kämpfe geben würde.

_Kann mir nicht einmal was zustoßen, ohne dass die ganze Schule involviert wird_?

Alles in allem war es ein schlechter Tag, obwohl er so angenehm angefangen hatte, da er das erste Mal seit einer Woche alleine hatte duschen können.

Seit diesem Traum, hatte er eine Heidenangst davor, sich vor Draco zu blamieren (der einzige Trost war, dass Draco den Mund hielt, wenn sie duschten, und er schien genauso peinlich berührt davon zu sein).

Außerdem war es viel schwerer, sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu waschen, als es klang.

Die Unterrichtsstunden waren eine willkommene Ablenkung von Dracos Nähe (es ist echt schwer potenzielle schmutzige Gedanken zu haben, wenn Snape einen zornig anstarrt), aber sie waren auch problematisch, denn jedes Mail, wenn er sich gegen Draco lehnte oder dessen Hand streifte, um den anhaltenden inneren Schmerz zu lindern, standen sie auf einmal im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit eines ganzen Klassenzimmers voller neugieriger Jugendlicher.

Es war peinlich, gelinde gesagt. Glücklicherweise nahm die Aufmerksamkeit ab, als die Neuigkeit sich herumgesprochen hatte und der Tag seinen Lauf nahm.

Draco stahl ein Brötchen von seinem Teller, ohne seine momentane Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen.

Harry rächte sich, indem er ein Stückchen Kuchen von Dracos Teller schnappte.

Ein dramatisch geschwungener Löffel sendete einen Bratensoßenregen auf seine Finger und den Kuchen. Er hörte auf, den Kuchen Richtung Mund zu führen, die Augen groß, als er den angerichteten Schaden überflog.

„Oh, wie ungeschickt von mir," flötete der Slytherin grinsend, der für das Verspritzen verantwortlich war, während er den Löffel zwischen seinen Fingern wackeln ließ.

Harrys Augenbrauen senkten sich, als sich seinen Augen verengten.

Er wollte unbedingt etwas sagen, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, das nichts mit hirngeschädigten Affen und den Vorfahren des Jungen zu tun hatte.

„Du siehst echt grässlich aus," merkte Draco an, während er zufrieden an Harrys Brötchen kaute.

„Ich freue mich riesig, dass dir das aufgefallen ist," blaffte Harry zurück, ausnahmsweise dankbar für Dracos Kommentar.

Draco winkte missbilligend mit dem Brot in seine Richtung.

„Kannst du nicht essen, ohne überall hinzukleckern?"

„_Wage _es bloß nicht, damit anzufangen," knurrte Harry halb, dem durchaus bewusst war, dass Draco die Gelegenheit nutzte, um seinen Freunden Honig um den Bart zu schmieren.

Er begann seine Finger mit der Zunge zu säubern.

Draco blickte unschuldig an die Decke.

„Sieh mal einer an. Er leckt sich sauber wie ein Hund," erhob sich Pansys schrille Stimme spöttisch. Der Rest des Tisches lachte.

Harry ließ seine Augen dahin wandern, wo sie saß, und ein paar Sitze weiter, und verpasste so die Art und Weise wie sich Dracos Mund zusammenzog.

„Das ist wohl kaum korrekt, Pansy, meine Liebe," sprach der blonde Junge milde, der immer noch an die Decke guckte, wo gerade ein brillant falsches Sommerblau zu sehen war.

Pansy machte eine Bewegung, die eine Kombination aus einem Schulterzucken und einer Neigung des Kopfes war, den Mund kriegslustig verzogen.

„Das sagst du nur so," tat sie die Äußerung ab und stach heftig in ihr bereits totes und ordentlich geschmortes Rindfleisch.

Einer der Erstklässer von den Gryffindors hatte einen Nachrichtentransferzauber gelernt gehabt und schrieb etwas in die Luft über dem Tisch.

Allerdings erschienen die Wörter falsch geschrieben oder in der falschen Reihenfolge, weshalb der Inhalt verloren war. Mehrere andere versuchten dem Kind zu helfen.

Harry knabberte an seinem Stückchen Kuchen und stellte erfreut fest, dass es nicht allzu sehr durch die Bratensoße verdorben worden war.

Die Slytherins neben ihm begannen extra laut zu flüstern.

„Das Problem mit den Gryffindors ist, dass sie so verdammt selbstgerecht sind. Jeder muss _so_ denken wie sie und an die Dinge glauben, an die _sie_ glauben."

„Genau! Sie können die Dinge einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Jeder _muss _Muggels und Schlammblüter mögen und den Wegen des Guten und des Lichtes folgen. All diesen ganzen Scheiß." Der Jugendliche, der am nächsten neben Harry war, warf ihm einen listigen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

Harry wusste, dass er geködert wurde, aber es fiel ihm dennoch ziemlich schwer, wütende Worte zurückzuhalten.

_Das ist kein Mist, das ist die Wahrheit. Und nicht alle Gryffindors sind gleich. Wir zwingen niemanden dazu, an etwas zu glauben, woran sie nicht glauben wollen. Aber Muggel und Zauberer aus Muggelfamilien zu hassen ist falsch, egal aus welchem Blickwinkel du es betrachtest_.

Er kaute seinen Happen ärgerlich und zählte in seinem Kopf alle schlechten Eigenschaften von Slytherins auf.

Unter dem Tisch rieb Dracos Bein gegen seins und lenkte ihn so von seiner inneren Schimpftirade ab.

„Ich hoffe, du planst, heute Abend zu duschen," sagte Draco leise, „So werde ich nämlich nicht mit dir ins Bett gehen."

Eine Totenstille legte sich über den Slytherintisch und reichte bis in den benachbarten Ravenclawtisch rüber.

Der Erstklässler schaffte es, ein Zeichen zu produzieren, das etwas sagte wie ‚Slytherins sind scheiße', aber das betroffene Haus schenkte dem nicht länger Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich habe es nicht _so_ gemeint!!"

Obwohl er errötete, konnte sich Harry ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Vielen Dank auch für die Favorite Stories Hinzufügungen und über die neuen Story Alerts habe ich mich auch sehr gefreut. :)

Ich wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Sonntag und einen guten Start in die Woche!


	11. 11 In der Bibliothek

oooOooo

**Lúthiens Kommentar:** Vielen Dank für die Reviews und Favoriteneinträge.

Ich wünsche allen viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Es ist zwar etwas kurz, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. ;)

**Titel: Schützende Bande**

**Autorin:Sadie DragonFire** bzw. **Sadieko**

**Teil:** 2 von Kapitel 4

**Warnung: **nicht Beta gelesen, daher Fehler. Sorry.

Reviews und Feedback sind immer willkommen. :)

**oooOooo**

**11. In der Bibliothek**

In der Bibliothek rumzuhängen war keine von Dracos Lieblingsaktivitäten, aber Harry hatte ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht.

Okay, es war auch nicht besonders schwer gewesen, ihn zu überzeugen, weil er gerade gute Laune hatte.

Die Erinnerung an Harry Potter vollgekleckert mit Essen würde bestimmt auch noch viele Jahre später ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubern.

Dadurch wurde sogar fast die Anwesenheit von Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger tolerierbar.

„Nein, du musst den Zauber zuerst in Zahlen übersetzen, danach stellst du die Berechnungen an."

Hermine schrieb aufgebracht auf ein Stück Pergament und zeigte es Harry, der immer noch verständnislos dreinschaute.

„Aber…wieso? Es ist so kompliziert!" protestierte der dunkelhaarige Junge, während er an alten Flecken auf dem Tisch herumkratzte.

Draco merkte wie sich seine Lippen automatisch zu einem höhnischen Lächeln verzogen. Für ihn machte es perfekten Sinn.

„Es ist nicht so kompliziert. Schau, jede Formel repräsentiert einen anderen Aspekt des Zaubers."

Sie fuhr fort zu schreiben und Harry lehnte sich näher zu ihr hin.

Er neigte seinen Hals, um einen guten Blick auf die Zahlen zu haben, wobei er die geschmeidige Linie seines Halses entblößte.

Draco wandte seine Augen ab und konzentrierte sich auf das Buch vor ihm. Er arbeitete an einer der höheren Formeln und es fiel ihm verdammt schwer.

Er wünschte fast, er wäre einverstanden gewesen, Harry zu unterrichten, wenn auch nur, um die Arbeit an seinem Problem aufzuschieben.

Und ja, Harry ignorierte ihn zu Gunsten seiner Freunde und er fing an sich darüber zu ärgern.

„Okay, ich denke, ich hab's verstanden. So wie das hier?"

„Ähm…fast. Probier es noch mal mit dieser Reihe."

Weasley beobachtete ihn.

Nicht dass es irgendetwas Akzeptables wie ein wütender Blick oder sogar ein ‚Ich tue das nur, um dich auf die Palme zu bringen'-Grinsen gewesen wäre.

Nein, es waren heimliche kurze Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln oder wenn er dachte, dass Draco gerade nicht aufpasste, wonach er errötete oder den Kopf schüttelte und hauptsächlich gequält aussah.

Er hatte dies die letzten 20 Minuten getan und wenn Draco es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde er denken, dass Ron ihn äußerst interessiert unter die Lupe nahm.

Und war das nicht ein interessanter Gedanke?

Auf eine lächerliche, ein wenig verstörende Art und Weise.

So oder so, so langsam ärgerte es ihn ziemlich stark.

Der Rotschopf saß an der rechten Krümmung des runden Tisches, die Füße auf dem Stuhl neben ihm, so zurückgelehnt, dass seine rechte Schulter ganz leicht an Hermines lehnte.

Es wurde was schon ein kleines Ritual mit ihm. Fummel am Ärmel, das Buch an der Tischkante zurechtrücken und wieder zu Draco schauen.

Verdammt.

Es war wie ein Jucken an einer Stelle, die du nich kratzen konntest.

Wirklich, er sollte den anderen Jungen einfach verfluchen und es hinter sich bringen.

Außer dass er es dann mit einem sauren Harry zu tun bekäme und das könnte den restlichen Abend ruinieren.

_Verflixt, ich fange schon an, über ihn so zu denken, als wäre er mein Freund. Ich stecke in so was von Schwierigkeiten._

Da gab es eine Warnung in ihm, ein Bewusstsein für all die schrecklichen Dinge, die geschehen könnten, wenn er seinen Gefühlen für Harry nachgab.

Es fielen ihm ganz spontan mindestens ein halbes Dutzend ein und das bezog nicht einmal die reine Unmöglichkeit davon mit ein.

Letztendlich waren sie Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die ‚berühmten' Rivalen von Hogwarts, vom Schicksal vorherbestimmt, sich ewiglich zu bekämpfen.

Der große Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse in kindischer Miniaturausgabe.

Es machte ihn krank.

Selbst in ihrer neuen Situation erwartete der Rest der Schule, dass alles beim Alten bliebe.

Soviel hatte er von seinen Hausgenossen erfahren; sie feuerten ihn alle an, ‚sich zusammenzureißen' bis der Zauber rückgängig gemacht werden konnte.

Er hatte immer von sich geglaubt, dass er niemand war, der sich den Vorstellungen anderer von ihm unterwarf und es war ziemlich unangenehm herauszufinden, dass er genau das getan hatte.

Was jedoch die Frage erlaubte, wie würde er jetzt damit umgehen?

**oooOooo**

_Ist es das blonde Haar? Ich dacht immer, Harry steht auf den dunkelhaarigen Typ. Und auch den etwas exotischeren. _

_Nun, ich schätze mit seiner blassen Haut und den Haaren und so ist Draco schon irgendwie exotische --- auf eine abgefahrene Vampir Art und Weise. Vielleicht steht Harry auf Blut oder so…..iiiiiiiieeeeeeh, nein!_

Rons Schreibfeder glitt vom Pergament und hinterließ einen weiteren Fleck auf dem Tisch.

_Das ist einfach…nein. _Daran _werde ich keinen einzigen Gedanken verschwenden. Aber…oh, ich kapier's einfach nicht._

Er hatte versucht, Dracos Anziehungskraft einzuschätzen, seitdem Hermine die Farbtabelle gefunden hatte.

Obwohl Ron sich zu dem weiblichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte, konnte er es verstehen, dass man auf Typen stand.

Er konnte nur nicht verstehen, wie man scharf auf Draco malfoy sine konnte. Er war…er war _Malfoy_.

Genau dieselbe Person die ihnen ihr Leben die letzten _Jahre _so schwer gemacht hatte.

Derjenige, der ihre Freunde und ihren Lieblingslehrer beleidigt und verletzt hatte und der noch unzählige weitere Probleme verursachen würden, allein dadurch, dass er der Sohn von Lucius „Todesser" Malfoy war.

Und Harry fiel nichts besseres ein, als sich in ihn zu verlieben.

_Okay, ignorier einfach das ganzen Zauberproblem; _das_ war der wirkliche Knackpunkt des Problems. _

Irgendwie hatte sich Harrys Abneigung in Verliebtheit verwandelt.

Oder vielleicht, falls er die Wortwahl des Farbschaubildes richtig in Erinnerung hatte, war es genau andersherum.

Aber Harry hatte ihm nie etwas gesagt, nie auch nur einen Hinweis gegeben und hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, völlig verliebt mit Sternchen in den Augen aus der Wäsche zu gucken, wenn Albinojunge da war.

Es war frustrierend und ließ ihn mit einem Gefühl des tiefsten Verrates zurück.

_Es ist nicht Harrys Schuld_, versuchte er sich zur Vernunft zu bringen, während er Draco einen weiteren Blick heimlich zuwarf und bemerkte wie Harry unbewusst sich zu ihm lehnte.

_Er wusste es ja auch selbst nicht. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht erfahren, wenn nicht dieses Schlamassel passiert wäre._

Dadurch fühlte er sich kein wenig besser. Er wusste es nicht sicher. Da war auch Furcht und ein tückische Meer an ‚Was-wäre-wenn' und ‚Wies' und ‚Wanns'.

Wann begannen diese Gefühle?

Das erste Mal im Zug?

Oder wuchsen sie in ihm wie ein Pilz auf einem verrottendem Stück Holz?

Was hätte Harry wohl getan, wenn Draco sich bei ihrem ersten Treffen anders benommen hätte?

Was wenn er nett zu Ron oder einfach nur allgemein nett gewesen wäre? Hätte Harry ihn akzeptiert?

Was war mit all den anderen Malen, wenn sie mit dem arroganten Teenager zu tun hatten?

Genau wie kurz war er davor seinen besten Freund zu verlieren?

Es war unangenehm und aufwühlend und nur eine Person konnte vermutlich die Antworten wissen.

Ron bewegte sich in seinem Sitz, sodass sein Steißbein nicht mehr in das harte Holz drückte und öffnete seinen Mund.

„Also Harry, hast du schon mal was über dich selbst herausgefunden, was du vorher nicht gewusst hast?"

Oh Gott, kam das gerade aus seinem Mund raus? Ron erstarrte, als seine Tischkumpanen ihn anschauten.

„Wie was?" fragte Harry verwundert mit einem aufrichtig neugierigen Blick.

Hermine war überrascht --- sie wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Draco schien sogar schuldbewusst zu schauen und Ron war zu entsetzt über sein eigenes Gehirn, um das zu analysieren.

„Einfach…etwas, das du nie von dir erwartet hättest." Mist, er redete ja immer noch.

Er veränderte seine Position komplett und setzte seine Füße Flach auf den Boden.

„Etwas…wie…wie…" _Wie in deinen verhassten Feind verknallt zu sein. Wie Gefühle für die Person zu haben, die uns beide verletzt hat. Wie…_

„Wie ein Sommersprossenfetisch?"

Es ertönte ein lautes ‚Bums', als Rons Körper und Stuhl zu Boden krachten.

„Au!"

„Ein was?" verlangte Harry von Hermine zu wissen, die den Anstand besaß, verlegen zu gucken.

„Nun, vielleicht nicht ‚Fetisch', aber ich bin, na ja, neugierig," stammelte sie und sah _nicht _dort hin, wo Ron lang ausgestreckt auf den Steinfliesen lag.

„Ich meine, sind sie überall? Weißt du, wirklich _überall_ und es würde bestimmt Spaß machen, nun ja, sie nachzuzeichnen und---"

„Hör sofort auf!" hörte Ron Draco bestimmt sagen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass da etwas sehr Hintergründiges in Hermines Äußerung steckte, er konnte jedoch nicht dahinter kommen wegen des doppelten Schocks das Thema, auf das er langsam kommen wollte, so einfach unter den Füßen weggezogen zu bekommen, und Hermine Granger das Wort ‚Fetisch' benutzen zu hören.

„Ich hör schon auf," verkündete sie, ihr errötetes Gesicht sogar fast sichtbar vom Fußboden aus.

Sommersprossen?

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste Ron an seine Brüder denken. Er musste wohl zu hart auf seinem Kopf gelandet sein.

„Aber wie…wisst ihr was, schon gut. Ich kann gut weiterleben, ohne das zu wissen. Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig. Draco, lass uns gehen."

Da war ein Rascheln von Papier und das Schaben von Stuhlbeinen auf Stein.

„In der Tat," antwortete der andere Junge amüsiert. „Granger, Weasel."

„Malfoy!" protestierte Harry, worauf nur Stille antwortete.

„Tschüß Ron, mach es dir dort unten nicht zu gemütlich."

Harry neckte ihn, das wusste er einfach. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe vom Fußboden aufzustehen, sondern lag einfach da, als die beiden Jungen weggingen und versuchte diese neue Information zu verarbeiten.

Schließlich setze er sich auf und war Hermine einen ernsten Blick zu.

Sie wurde noch röter, schnappte sich das ihr am nächsten liegende Buch und floh gänzlich aus der Bibliothek.

_Nun, verflixt._

**oooOooo**

**Lúthien's Kommentar: **Na, mit solchen Offenbarungen hätten wohl die wenigsten von euch gerechnet…Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das eigentlich von Hermine wissen wollte. *gg*

Rutscht gut ins neue Jahr und möge 2009 für euch mit viel Liebe, Freude, Gesundheit und Spaß gefüllt sein! :)


End file.
